


Klingons and Humans

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [54]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: The traveler arrives on Kronos. The Klingons have a new Emperor and the Federation is trying to negotiate. The Traveler smooths the way.





	1. Why are we different?

**Author's Note:**

> "The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."
> 
> 'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda

The Klingon Emperor and High Council were looking at the delegation before them with barely contained disdain and contempt.

While they had agreed to talks from the representative from the Federation, the meeting had only underscored what they had already known: Humans, their allies, and the Federation as a whole were weak and talked about things that were useless.

The Emperor was very close to ordering the Human before him to shut up before throwing the group off of Qo'no's – the planet the Humans called Kronos.

However, something happened which interrupted his intention.

* * *

Brett Howard, Federation Ambassador, once again presented the proposal from the Federation to the Klingon High Command.

He knew however, from the faces and the bearing of those he faced, that this delegation was on the brink of failure. These damned Klingons were barbarians with no sense of community, no sense of fair play. They were very frustrating.

He was resigning himself to him and his entourage returning to Earth without making any progress when an event unlooked for happened.

* * *

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, had just finished his traveling to a universe where Voldemort had been finally defeated – but at massive cost to the Wizarding world.

His own counterpart had not made it, and many of his friends had not as well. He was always depressed when he ran into those worlds.

But, the Pureblood faction had finally been defeated. He had done what he could to help the Wizards there get back up on their feet, but it had required something he had never experienced before: An alliance with the American Wizards negotiated through the Prime Minister of Britain.

The British Wizarding world would have to learn new methods and values if it was to survive. The Muggle Ministry would ensure that they were brought up with British values and the American allies would ensure they were taught modern lessons in magic, technology, and technomancy.

The Goblins had sided with Voldemort and had been soundly defeated. The broken remains of the British Goblin Nation was forced to take orders from the Muggle Queen – the only authority they would recognize, even if they were a defeated people.

Remarkably, the basic values that the British Monarchy espoused (even if they didn't always live up to them) were actually quite palatable to the Goblins. They would not be an enslaved people, only monitored to ensure they did not foment rebellion against the Crown.

The Goblins outside of Britain had actually broken ties because the British Goblins had done what no Goblin tribe had ever done: They put themselves under the orders of a _wizard_.

The Queen had negotiated with the representative of the Goblins outside of Britain to ensure that the traitors were handled according to Goblin law and that the younglings educated into proper behaviour, with the caveat that the Crown was the ultimate authority.

Harry had met with the Queen and asked why she had done this instead of just running Gringotts directly and she pointed out, quite correctly, that Goblins were not Humans and that treating them as such was a recipe for disaster. That the Goblins had witnessed this exchange had actually caused the Goblins to bind themselves even more loyally to the Queen: They had never experienced a Human leader which recognized that one basic fact and they were astonished by the Queen's wisdom.

It helped that the Crown had assured both the domestic Goblin leadership as well as those she negotiated with from outside of Britain's shores that she intended to effectively return the local clans to self rule after a fifteen-year regency to ensure that the new generation were properly taught and ready to take on the role of leading their own people. They were also to be guaranteed autonomy from the British Ministry for Magic.

Only the Statute of Secrecy's enforcement would require the two governments to interact beyond basic banking matters.

Harry had taken the lesson to heart, even though he had already had a basic sense of it, and reflected that the Purebloods would have been better off if they had taken the same stance.

Harry had ensured that the remaining Potter and Black fortunes had, for the most part, been deeded to Teddy Lupin as the remaining Heir to the family and that the rest had gone to causes and actions to help rebuild the world.

He had found no suitable woman to leave with an heir in that world, regardless of what his mother might have wished (he still remembered her admonishment as he left his family at the end of his vacation). He would admit that he didn't try all that hard if anyone asked but he didn't expect anyone to do so.

He did end up, before his leaving, with a few items shrunken and sent along with him: A hogshead worth of firewhisky, the local version of the Sword of Gryffindor for his services and those of his local alternate before he was killed (the Queen had insisted for some reason – he guessed it was to emphasize to the Goblins watching that her word was law – no matter what they might wish or believe) as well as a shield bearing the Royal Coat of Arms. Harry had thought the whole thing over the top. In addition, he had a bag of true gold Galleons which represented the monetary reward for his services.

He had decided to humor her and quietly return the items to the Potter vaults for Teddy to inherit when he was old enough, but he was suddenly called on to his next world.

* * *

Harry looked around and saw that he was in a room which very much reminded him of the meeting room which could be found in Gringotts Bank where the Goblin King listened to supplicants and advisors. What he recognized as the equivalent of The Pit was present, but he noticed that the Humans present and those with them (he recognized Vulcans as well) seemed to have no idea.

The figure who seemed to be in charge (it took him a moment to recognize him as a Klingon – he had seen only one and that one worked with the Humans and he had not spoken to him extensively) was looking at him with an almost feral look. His people were arrayed to either side and each was looking at him as well, as well as glancing on occasion to see their leader's response.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

With a precise bow, as such would be given from a non-British visitor to the Queen, he replied, "My name is Harry Potter of Earth, Human, Lord of the House of Potter by birthright, Lord of the House of Black by inheritance from my late Godfather who was killed protecting me as a child, Lord of Gryffindor by Primogeniture as I hold the oldest line with the blood and Lord of Slytherin by Conquest having defeated the last member of that house three times without loss, finally killing him in battle. I am Knight Commander of the Order of Merlin, Master of Death, Fury of the Light. And to whom am I addressing?"

"I am Emperor of the Klingon Empire. You claim such exalted titles, let us see you back it up before we listen to your words." The Klingon Emperor smiled a predatory smile as he motioned to one of the guards. The guard had the same smile and pulled his bat'leth even as he approached.

Harry sighed and nodded. He quickly pulled the Sword of Gryffindor from the hidden sheathe upon his back even as he reached into his pocket and pulled the shrunken shield out. As he held it, he wandlessly cancelled the shrinking charm and changed his clothes to Dragonhide armor, presenting the stance as he had been taught by Sparhawk oh those many universes ago.

The expression of the Warrior he faced turned to joy that his opponent might give him a true contest and he paused in a battle ready stance facing his opponent.

The watching Emperor watched the spectacle with glee and called, "FIGHT!"

The Federation representative were, most of them, appalled at the behavior of the Klingons. The battle before them held them captivated and, to the Humans, it harkened back to the gladiators of ancient Rome who would fight each other for the entertainment of the masses and of the Emperor.

The Vulcans watched dispassionately, attempting to put what was seen in the context of logic. Why would this Human so readily battle a Klingon for the entertainment of the leaders of the Klingon people?

The Klingons, however, watched in enjoyment. Many despised the Humans as weak and considered them not worth the air that they breathed. But this one, this Master of Death, at least appeared to be a true warrior. The watched and analyzed the fight even as their blood sang with the spectacle of battle.

Some of the better trained recognized the fact that both fighters had let a few openings go, openings that might have resulted in the death of one or the other. Both displayed advanced moves, or ones that the Klingons assumed were advanced for a straight blade.

However, eventually, the Human had disarmed the Klingon, his blade two inches from the downed warrior's eye. "Yield or die!" the human bellowed. And before the Warrior could respond the Human continued, "Know this, Warrior. This blade is the blade of my ancestor – 1000 years ago in my world it was gifted to him for his prowess in battle. It is infused with the deadliest venom known to Earth mythology, the venom of a Basilisk, killed by me when I was but twelve years old. One scratch of your skin with this blade would cause your death within mere minutes. And so I repeat: Yield or Die!"

The Warrior who was on the ground paled as the Human spoke of the deadliness of the blade. He glanced over to his Emperor and was relieved to see him nod. "I yield!"

The Human stood and returned his blade to its home and laughed. The Human reached out to aid his recovery to his feet – he accecpted the gesture. "Good! You are far too good and honorable a Warrior to be killed in such a manner. When we have time, we shall drink together and talk of past battles."

The Klingon smiled: His opponent _was_ worthy. "I look forward to it." He then retrieved his blade and retreated to his position.

The Emperor asked the Human, "Harry of House Potter. You had many chances to kill your opponent, if what you say is true. Why did you take none of them?" The Emperor waited expectedly.

"This was not war – this was contest! If he had been my enemy, his blood would have been on the floor in an instant." Harry pointed his hand at a rock that was somewhat isolated from the people in the room and sent a wandless reductor curse. The watching Klingons and Federationists were shocked to see the rock crumble into small pieces at just a gesture. Harry turned back. "But to kill an honorable Warrior who is not my enemy by such means or by means of a hidden poison would have been dishonorable. I am not here to fight. I, Harry, son of James, son of Fleamont, of the House of Potter, give my solemn word that I am only here to aid those who might profit honorably from my knowledge and skills."

The Emperor grinned at the visitor – he had been right! He would accept the honorable visitor's aid. "I am Mur'Eq II, Emperor of the Klingon Empire. I ascended to the throne to clean up the _mistakes_ that have been made since the Empire was lead by rival factions of a corrupt High Council. In honorable combat I earned my place! I forsook the name of my birth to take the name of the Emperor in our history who first stated that the senseless deaths of our Warriors due to outdated traditions helped no one but our enemies. I stand as a banner for my people!" Loud cheers, honest cheers, sounded from the watching Warriors and Council members.

"When I ascended to my throne, these," he motioned to the Federationists who watched, "sought audience with me to negotiate peace. While I am no fan of stupid death in senseless battle, I am a Warrior!" Loud cheers sounded from the watching Klingons. "As is every one of my people here." Pleased growls "These … visitors" he really wanted to say p'taks but withheld himself "speak of things that are pointless. Of what assistance can you be?"

Harry looked at the Federation members who watched. The lead Human seemed irritated and the Vulcans were stoic. Harry thought a moment and then turned back to the Emperor. "I believe that my assistance can only be in helping you and those who negotiate to understand each other. If you are to come to an agreement, you must get something you want and they must get something they want. The problem is: They think like Humans and Vulcans. They do not understand Klingons! And, not to be presumptuous, you likely don't understand Humans and Vulcans."

The Emperor and the High Council laughed. "That is only the truth! We cannot understand how such weaklings can control so much space." The Emperor was pleased to see the visitor take no offense, even as he saw the Human delegation did.

"I do believe I can help then. I am certain, that if you asked and it wasn't against their rules of courtesy, they would tell you that they think you bloodthirsty barbarians. I believe I can help ensure they know and understand the Klingon heart. It will take a day and several steps. Will you accept my help?"

The Emperor looked at the delegation and back to the visitor. "Then, yes! We will accept!"

Harry nodded. He turned to the delegation. "I am neutral – I have no interest in your negotiating. While I am Human, I come from a different universe – a different dimension. I am a Wizard from 20th Century Britain. But I can help you to come to an understanding, if not agreement. Will you accept my help?"

The Federationists spoke quietly amongst each other and then the leader said, "I am Brett Howard, Ambassador at Large for the Federation of Planets, currently assigned to the Klingon Empire. In this, I will accept your intercession, with the understanding that you will not negotiate in our place with the Klingon Empire."

Harry laughed. "Of course!" He glanced back to the Emperor. "Notice how exactly he speaks even now? Precise contracts is a very large part of the way humans avoid lying when negotiating or coming to an agreement. They might use confusing language to try to obfuscate – but they won't lie unless they are without honor. I suggest you ensure a good dictionary is present whenever a human starts talking about a contract so you know _exactly _what is being said."

The Emperor and the High Council looked at each other. This Human visitor was already acting upon his word and highlighting the exact importances Humans placed on things. The Council decided, in that moment, that their Emperor's decision to accept this offer was a wise one.

The Federation Ambassador, slightly annoyed and a bit snarky, asked, "Well, Mr. Potter? Where exactly would you start?"

Grinning, Harry turned and said, "Stories."

Confused, the man asked, "Stories?"

Harry nodded. The Emperor was curious. "What stories?"

Harry turned and respectfully said, "I think that if those present are to understand each other, a good place to begin would be the tales of the Greatest of our peoples. I would assume that your first Emperor was the greatest Warrior in your history. Correct?"

The Emperor and the Council all grinned viciously. "Kahless the Unforgettable!"

"Exactly! How can the Humans understand Klingons if they don't know Kahless?"

The Emperor nodded, pleased. "You are wise, Lord of Potter! And what tales of the Vulcans and the Humans?"

"I will ask one of the Vulcans to tell the tale of Surak, he who brought the Vulcans out of barbarism to stop them form destroying themselves. And then *I* will tell the tale of Leonidas and his 300 Spartans, the greatest Warriors of Human history."

There were many sounds of approval from the watching Klingons, even as the Federation delegation considered what was being said. The diplomats of the Federation considered what the man was proposing and, mentally, recognized the intelligence of it: These stories would emphasize the mind of each group by emphasizing what each valued. The lead ambassador would have picked a different historical figure, but would allow the suddenly arrived facilitator his choice.

Before the stories could begin, Harry had a sudden thought. "Emperor?"

"Yes?" the Klingon asked.

"Do your people find value in Gold?" Harry asked curiously.

The Emperor nodded. "While it is not as valuable as it used to be, it is still used as a common currency within the Empire."

Harry nodded. "I happen, through circumstances, to have a few Golden coins from my home world." He pulled the small sack from his pocket, and pulled a few Galleons. "How many would it take to buy drinks for all of those listening to the stories? As this was my suggestion, I would contribute toward its success."

The Emperor laughed. "You do me and mine a service and even back it with your own money! You are quite amusing, Harry son of James. While I do not understand you, I will accept. Five of your coins will pay for enough bloodwine for all present to enjoy the stories."

Harry nodded and put the ten coins on the platform in front of the Emperor. "There will be more stories, I am certain!" The Emperor carefully inspected the coins, holding each to test their weight – they were real. He motioned for his people to retrieve the bloodwine.

Harry, as he was neutral, conjured his own chair and table, separate from the Federation delegates as well as from the Klingon warriors. He motioned to the warrior he had fought and conjured a second chair for them to enjoy the tales together.

The Warrior accepted the gesture without even checking with his Emperor – it was only polite.

The Emperor, watching, nodded in approval, pointing the action out to his Council. They also approved.

Very soon Klingons were bringing the bloodwine to the Emperor, Council, the Warriors present, as well as the Federation delegation. Harry volunteered, "I had forgotten! Give the Vulcans water. Coming from a desert planet, giving a Vulcan water is as great a generosity as giving bloodwine to a Klingon Warrior."

The Warriors who carried the bloodwine looked to the Vulcans who nodded in agreement. Those serving accepted that and retrieved water for those guests. The Vulcans nodded to Harry in thanks.

Very soon, the hall was ready. The Klingons listened in rapt attention as the story of Kahless was told: His failures and triumphs, his pains and struggles. The tale of how Kahless led the Klingons to kill off their Gods leaving them to their own destiny was met with roars of approval and celebration.

The Federation delegates had listened to the story carefully. They were starting to get a sense of what Klingons considered important and what Klingons disdained. This would help in coming to an agreement. Harry nodded in approval as he had noticed this.

He then had another idea, based on a small comment Guinan had made to him in another universe. Harry went over to the Federation delegation and asked, "What year is this on Earth?"

A bit taken aback, the Federation Ambassador replied, "It is 2260."

Harry nodded. "How do your people feed themselves on a starship? Do you carry foodstuffs or do you have replicators to recreate food as necessary? Or do you store food by storing it as a transporter signal that is buffered and not materialized?"

The Ambassador was taken aback. Some of the ideas this man had were quite strange, although ingenious in their own way. "We have food sythesizers and some older protein resequencers."

"Can you provide peanut butter and jelly for your own party and prune juice enough for yourselves and the Klingons here?"

"Prune juice?" the man asked curiously.

"Something that the Klingons would rather enjoy – for some reason the one Klingon I ever saw thought it a drink fit for a Warrior."

The man nodded. "Peanut butter and jelly is a commonly stocked item on a starship – it contains enough protein for it to be worth it. I think that we do have prune juice, although enough for all present would take up all the synthesizer cards we have for that item."

"Just be ready at my suggestion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Prune Juice if from Next Generation. The reactions of Klingons to Peanut Butter was from, I believe, the Armageddon Conflict series of X-Overs (starting with A-Universe-of-Change-Ver-4A) by AlbertG. The Enterprise D that was at war with the Klingon Empire due to the Temporal Cold War sending the Enterprise C through a rift and instead of just sending Enterprise C, Picard sends his ship with them. They end up in the Babylon 5 universe. The whole series is quite involved but the reaction will be amusing.


	2. Go Tell it to the Spartans

The Klingons were in high spirits after the story of Kahless the Unforgettable had been told to them and their guests. The story always made the blood of Klingons sing.

Harry approached the Emperor and bowed his head respectfully – and briefly. The Emperor motioned him to speak. "Emperor. While the stories have not all been told, perhaps it is time for a meal? Perhaps you might allow your visitors to retrieve their own food – it is not yet time to eat together. And, perhaps, you will allow them to provide a drink which you might enjoy."

The Emperor laughed. He called out to the Federation delegation. "Federationists! We will have our midday meal now. Retrieve your meals as the Arbitar and our Counselor has suggested. I look forward to this drink to see if it is worthy." The Emperor turned to one of the staff. "Gagh for the High Council, myself, and all my Warriors."

The servant nodded and rushed out.

Within twenty minutes, everyone was sitting. The Federation Ambassador approached the Emperor, two crewman from the ship that brought the delegation carrying a keg between them. "Emperor. In celebration of our meal together, I would provide a drink from Earth. Due to the sheer number of fruits, berries, roots, and other things, Humans have drinks of almost uncountable types and flavors. One particular fruit which we make a drink from is robust and has a distinctive taste which I think may excite the Klingon pallet. While I did not bring a tremendous amount of it, I brought all that I could with the resources on hand. I present a keg of prune juice for your enjoyment as well as your warriors."

The Emperor nodded. "I will taste this drink." He motioned to a servant who had the crew members place the keg on a serving table. The servant filled a tall goblet and another, one for the Emperor and one for the Ambassador. The Emperor would not drink something that was not proven safe first – it was common sense.

When the cups were served, the two raised their glasses to each other and each drank a deep draught of the provided drink. The Emperor put his down and, wide-eyed, looked at the cup. His approval was apparent in his voice. "This is a Warriors drink!" He looked to the Ambassador. "Your generosity is great!" He looked to the servant. "Serve it to all within the hall."

Very soon, everyone had some and the Emperor called out a word and the entire hall drank as one. The Klingons were looking to their drinks in appreciation. Perhaps these Humans weren't so useless as they thought.

The Emperor motioned and the servants brought out plates and plates of gagh, enough for all the warriors in the hall. The Klingons watched the Humans: It was a well known fact that Humans were squeamish about food and – to be truthful – the Human reaction to gagh was amusing to Klingons.

However, after only a moment of observation, the Humans were seen to accept small jars and rows of flat sheets, about 13 centimeters by 13 centimeters. Opening these jars the Humans, with smiles on their faces, and the Vulcans with some interest, were seen to dip spoons inside the jars and pull out a chunk of … the watching Klingons shuddered. The food that the Humans seemed to so enjoy looked like … it was better not to contemplate.

With a barely concealed revulsion, the Emperor addressed the Human Arbitar who was also serving himself this food. "Harry son of James. What is this food you are serving yourself?" The Humans (except Harry) were shocked at the disgust behind the word food.

Harry grinned. "This is peanut butter. There is a nut on Earth which we Humans have found hundreds and hundreds of uses for. It is used for food, for machines, for cooking, for products used in our homes – many things can be done with it. One of the things we most enjoy is when it is crushed into a paste and the paste that results is heated and stirred until it forms a spread which can easily be put on bread – this is a food made from a grain grown upon Earth called wheat. Peanut butter is a food that Humans are fed from a very young age because not only do we enjoy it, it contains much protein and is easily stored. Along with the spread, we Humans also put on the other piece of bread many things but usually we put processed fruits that are also turned into a paste – we call this jelly. Peanut butter and jelly is a taste that we Humans usually love far into our old age."

While he had been talking, he had been putting together the sandwich as he described. The Klingons watched with twisted fascination. When he was done, he raised the sandwich and said, "Would anyone like to try it?"

The Emperor almost flinched as he said, "NO!" He gathered himself. No Klingon watching had any qualms about the Emperor's reaction. They felt exactly the same. "No. We will eat our gagh – you eat your peanut butter. Enjoy it." The Emperor resolutely looked away. Harry noticed his own dinner companion studiously concentrating on his own meal, ignoring what Harry ate. Harry was amused.

Surprisingly, no Klingon present ever desired to get into an eating contest with Humans again: The humor of watching Humans react to them eating gagh paled to the horror of peanut butter in the Klingon mind.

The Ambassador would definitely bring word of this back to the Federation. If nothing else, it was somehow enjoyable to learn that there was something that Klingons seemed to be reluctant to eat. Anyone negotiating with them would have use of the information.

Once the meal was over – the Klingons seemed unusually interested in getting it over with – the next story was told.

While it was not as exciting as the story of Kahless, the story of Surak was more interesting to the Klingons than they had expected. The description of the pre-Surak Vulcan and how they often warred and died, using mental attacks out of control, was actually quite the revelation. The idea of one stepping forward to change the direction of their people if only to prevent themselves from killing each other was one they could admire. Their change to being vegetarians and the reasons for it actually made sense to the Klingons whereas before they disdained the idea of eschewing the meat of what one killed.

If nothing else, the Klingons could respect that the Vulcans exercised iron mental discipline, suppression of emotion, and adherence to logic alone because to do otherwise was to become the emotional, murderous creatures that they were in the past.

When the tale was done, Harry himself was called forward to tell the tale of the Human warriors. "Emperor Mur'Eq. Is there a proper honorific that I should use when speaking to you? For Humans, Emperors are almost always addressed as Your Majesty or Majesty, as are most Kings, unless they are called Highness. I have not used these words because I thought them perhaps too effete for an Emperor who gained his title as a Warrior. Warriors respect action more than words."

The Emperor laughed. "I took my position to serve my people and to lead them to greatness and I keep my position because I am strongest! I need no honeyed words to placate my ego, only my knife and my bat'leth to prove my strength. Call me by name or title, I don't care."

Harry nodded respectfully. He knew the true story of the Spartans, but he remembered a film he had seen on one timeline. It was more dramatic -- and probably suited to the Klingon psyche. That would be what he used. Leonidas was a story older than the story of Kahless and the Klingons would respect it.

"Then, Emperor, hear the tale of Sparta and its mighty King Leonidas and his 300 immortal heroes. To set the tale one must go back to the fullness of Human recorded history.

"6000 years ago, Humans began moving from being hunters and gatherers, nomads who go as their prey and the weather dictate and began settling in lush and fertile areas, banding together with their tribes and other tribes to enhance their own survival. The forces of the world were not understood and these were attributed to the Gods. And, as one leader or another took ultimate leadership, they ascribed to themselves divinity, calling themselves Gods in order to keep the rabble below them to their command.

"For 3000 years, Humans live in cities, states, and nations where their daily lives were wretched and where they survived and prospered, in their minds, from appeasing their Gods or following the words of those who claimed to be Gods.

"But, a curious thing happened. Somehow, in a land called Greece, the people who lived there decided that while reverence might be given to the Gods and one might ask for the intercession of one God or another through the priests, these people decided that if they were to survive and prosper, it would be done on the basis of their own skills and their own ability.

"During this time, two great city-states vied for supremacy: Athens in the Northeast moved toward following leaders who were intelligent and who could anticipate problems before they occurred to solve the problems as they came. They made allies and they came together with other city-states to ensure mutual survival and prosperity. And while I am certain the Federation Ambassador would wish that I told you the tale of Athens and its victories, because in a very real sense this City-State was the very cradle of what we consider modern Civilization, I shall instead talk to you of Sparta, which was in the southwest of Greece.

"Sparta was found in a land called Laconia. And while there were fields for food to grow and land for food animals to be raised and beaches where fishing could take place, it also was a harsh land because it contained mountains and rocks and beasts that preyed on Humans. Sparta was born of that harshness and Sparta learned to harness its own greatness in order to survive.

"Sparta also had many people, and it contained those who were conquered who were made to serve their Spartan masters. The only way that one could earn his right to speak and to vote and to lead was to be a Spartan."

At this, Harry casually transfigured a bit of material that he had placed into the image of a Spartan, with tunic and sword and shield. The body of the figure had muscles that were well defined and there was no fat to be seen. The face was harsh and full of determination. Scars from battle showed upon the figures arms and legs but the figure stood tall, defying all who would oppose it. After the Klingons had gotten a look, Harry cancelled the transfiguration.

"Spartan warriors did not train in addition to something else. No. A Spartan child was cared for and loved and treated with indulgence, as Humans almost universally treat their children, until the age of seven. At seven, here was where the life of a Spartan changed.

"Seven year old boys were taken from their mothers, not to be seen by them again until they survived their training … or were dead in failure. They were taught weapons, and battles, war, strategy, tactics. Their bodies were trained day and night, until they built the strength and stamina that they needed to survive as a Spartan and then they were trained more. They fought each other and the winners were given privilege and food and honor. The losers were shamed and punished and pushed harder until they brought themselves up and learned to be the winners. If the child died during the training, it was considered a blessing: Only the strong survived and there was no place for a weakling in the armies of Sparta. Spartan wives and mothers told their Warriors on the eve of battle, 'Come back with your shield – or upon it!' There was no concept of surrender or defeat to the Spartan mind.

"It was a harsh life, and harsh training, but in the end it produced what every boy dreamed to be: A Spartan Warrior.

"During the time of Sparta, their King, who was the strongest Warrior, had a child. This was Leonidas. And while the King loved his child and wished to see him grow and succeed and to defeat their enemies, there was no special dispensation for the child of a King. He was still taken, he was still trained, he was still beaten and allowed to starve when he lost. He was, perhaps, treated even more harshly than others. The Spartans knew that if Leonidas lived, he would eventually become their King and they had no desire to see a weakling made their King. And so his training was harsh.

"Harsh or not – he excelled! He met every goal, defeated every enemy, until at the age of fifteen his trainers could teach him no more. And so, as every Warrior did, he graduated upon one final test: The Warrior trainee is sent alone, in a breachclout and with only a knife into the harsh land of Sparta and, should he wish to be named a Warrior, the trainee was to defeat a dangerous beast with nothing other than his knife and skill.

“And Leonidas did. In that time, there was a beast that was perhaps more vicious than others, who preyed upon the food animals of the farmers and perhaps upon the farmers themselves."

Harry then transfigured the material into a live wolf, a bit larger than a wolf really was. He made it a dark grey and vicious. All of the Klingons could see that such a beast was not to be disparaged – it was a good test for a Warrior not yet fully grown. Harry cancelled the transfiguration.

If Harry was asked, he would have admitted that he perhaps told the story with a bit of embellishment. Any story without embellishment is often not as interesting and he wanted to keep his audience focused. They were.

"For days did Leonidas stalk the beast, and finally it was cornered and with the strength and skill of his body and mind alone, he brought the beast down. He skinned the beast and brought back the skin for his trainers to prove that he had passed the final test. The Warriors who taught were impressed, and Leonidas was named a Spartan!"

There was a roar of approval from the Klingons watching. The story of Sparta was not so different from what a Klingon lived and they could respect a Warrior who became one based on his skills alone.

"As Leonidas grew, he lived no pampered life as the son of the King. He was a Warrior, and he fought and lived as a Warrior. And, as it inevitably must happen, Leonidas' father died or was defeated and could no longer be King. And so Leonidas took the Kingship of Sparta. He married a strong and beautiful woman, worthy of being the mother of warriors, and made her his Queen and he had a son who would carry on his family into the future.

"In that time the greatest threat to Greek civilization came from a land a few hundreds of miles away: Persia. The leader of the Persians had ordered campaigns into distant lands, bringing each under his rule and conscripting the men to fight under his banner. Xerses was the Emperor of Persia and he was ruthless and vicious. He walked over his neighbors and other lands and crushed them beneath his feet. He demanded they worship him as a God. And when he had conquered all of those to the East of his lands, he turned his vision West. And he eyed the lands of the Greeks.

"Now, the Greeks were not superstitious weaklings to surrender at the first hint of trouble. There were free and they were men of reason. They would not bow to a foreign conqueror as a God. And while many scoffed at the idea of such a barbarian as Xerxes being a threat, Leonidas knew in his heart that the Persians must be defeated if his people were to live. And when Xerxes sent his toadies to demand that Leonidas give up ultimate leadership and to rule as a puppet for the God of Persia, Leonidas took offense and killed the rude envoy for his presumption.

"While the Greeks did not bow to the whims of Gods unseen in the most general sense, it was considered good luck and traditional to go to the seers and the priests and to obtain the Gods' blessings for any campaign which required all of the resources of the land.

"The problem was that Xerxes was rich and the priests and oracles were greedy, giving reverence to the Gods in name only, and so Xerxes had no problem buying the oracles’ and the priests’ disapproval for Leonidas to campaign against the threat coming from the East. And without this approval the Council would not approve Sparta going to war even at the urging of the other City-States.

“Leonidas could have heeded their words, but he was Greek and he was King and he was a Spartan: If the Gods did not give their approval, he would go and battle without the Gods’ blessings. And though he could not gain the approval of a corrupt council to muster he entire armies of Sparta against Persia, he gathered the 300 most loyal to him and he marched to war.

"There were only two places where Greece could be invaded: One passage by land and another by sea. The Athens led the combined Greek Navy at Artemisium, cutting Greece off from the massed ships of the Persian Empire. He, Leonidas, would lead the ground forces at Thermopylae.

“He called for fighters from the other city-states to follow him. A few hundred here, a few hundred there, Leonidas and his 300 eventually arrived to the passes of Thermopylae, leading perhaps seven thousand other Greeks, to meet the armies of Xerxes – a million men strong." Harry knew that in truth the number was closer to 150,000 or 200,000 but the original story of a million was more interesting.

"Xerxes had tried to invade Greece just ten years earlier and had been defeated by an army led by Athens at Marathon. During that invasion, a Loyal Greek messenger was sent on a 26 mile run to provide vital intelligence to the leaders so that they would know where to defend. The runner ran the entire distance without stopping and, upon giving his message, died. His sacrifice is still remembered as Humans, when they have foot races, set up races of 26 miles for thousands of runners, and these are called Marathons.

"Anyway, the Persian armies reached the narrow pass at Thermopylae and were confronted by the 7000. For four days, the Persians tried to negotiate, to threaten, to move around the Greeks, all for naught. Leonidas and his Spartans and the other Greeks they led stood strong and Xerxes was stymied at every turn. And finally, on the fifth day, battle was joined in earnest. Leonidas and his Greeks, trained and equipped and ready for war against the rabble which made up the vast armies of Xerxes. For three days they fought. And after the second day, the other Greeks could see that eventually they would fall and they argued retreat.

“Leonidas, however, was a Spartan. And by Spartan law, surrender and retreat was not an option. And so Leonidas sent the other Greeks away to tell the allied navy at Artemisium what had happened so that they could do as was needed for Greece. And on the Seventh day, only Leonidas and his 300 were left. And all day they fought. And they held.

“However, a local Greek betrayed them and showed the invaders a goat track which would allow troops to move to surround the Spartans. And so the Spartans were cut off form all succor. And Xerxes demanded that Leonidas surrender and bow to him as God-King. At this moment of defeat, Leonidas dropped his armor and his arms. The watching Xerxes exulted as he thought himself the winner. But in that moment, Leonidas grabbed the closest spear and threw it at Xerxes in defiance, perhaps wounding him. Cornered and surrounded, Loenidas and his 300 died in that pass, defiance to their enemies with their last breath.

"And though it appeared to Xerxes that he had won, the truth was that the week of delay and the three days of battle made all the difference. While there was a temporary retreat by the Greeks and the invaders occupied some land for a time, those that Leonidas had sent got word through and the retreating forces removed all the resources that the invaders had needed to survive the winter.

"Being fearful of being trapped, Xerxes withdrew his armies, losing most to starvation and disease and left one of his generals to complete the defeat of Greece. But those left faced a combined Greek army the following year and they were routed and killed and Greece did not fall.

"And through these many centuries, the story of Leonidas and his 300 is told to every warrior and soldier who learns the art of war on Earth. It is used as an example of bravery and sacrifice and how superior training and equipment can overcome even the greatest of odds. Even in death, Leonidas and his 300 Spartans allowed the war to be won!"

There were many cheers by the watching Klingons. The tale had been riveting and the skill and bravery of these Spartans had fired their blood. It was a tale worth telling and a tale worth listening too. Harry stood calmly, waiting for the furor to die out. And when it did, he finished the story.

"The battle had only two survivors on the Greek side to bring the tale to those who would listen, Herodetes and Simonides. And while Herodates account was clear and full and precise, a soldier’s report, and became the recorded history of the battle, Simonides was a poet. He spoke simply but powerfully. He spoke the words which sing to a Human Warrior's heart, even to this day.

“In later years the pass was marked by a monument. Carved upon the stones at Thermopylae were Simonides' words in their original Greek: 'Go tell the Spartans, stranger passing by, that here, obedient to their laws, we lie.' And if you ever have the chance, I would suggest that perhaps if you visit Earth, that you should ask to visit the pass of Thermopylae. Stand and look and see where the greatest warriors in Human history fought, and met their end because of treachery, and died, but still even in death earned victory." Harry bowed his head and said, "Here ends the tale."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As in the AlbertG story, what Peanut Butter looks like to Klingons and why it so objectionable will not be explained. Fill in whatever you think in your own mind.


	3. Threat to the Empire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One point about dealing with Klingons I took from Crossing-Dimensions-2-Reaching-for-the-Stars by sarhea, a ST2009/HP crossover, two chapters long. A good read.
> 
> I also intended this to be two chapters - but it got away from me. Really .. there will only be one more chapter of this arc. I promise. (No ... don't look at my fingers!)

The Emperor and the High Council had thoroughly enjoyed the tale of the Human Warriors who had achieved victory even in death.

They were coming to realize that humans were, perhaps, not so different to Klingons as they had thought. While many humans annoyed them, it was obvious that there were Humans to be respected and who would be worthy of the title of Warrior.

With that consideration, the Emperor spoke quietly with the High Council and all agreed that this Human might have wisdom which would help shed light on or help to resolve the greater issue they had before them.

The Emperor stood. "Arbitar, Federationists, I think that today we have made much progress, much more than I had expected when the day started. And this is mostly due to the timely arrival of Harry son of James. While there are still a few hours left to the day, I want to consult with the Arbitar on matters that are for Klingon ears only. I am certain that some time to withdraw and speak amongst yourselves and to plan might be valuable to you."

He looked around, "We shall spend a bit more time together today, drinking and relaxing. And then we shall take up our internal concerns."

The Ambassador bowed his head respectfully and said, "Agreed, Emperor. We will return to our ship and return tomorrow after the midday meal."

The Emperor nodded his agreement. Harry motioned the Ambassador over. "Mr. Potter?" the man asked curiously.

"You have guards with you?" Harry asked.

The Ambassador pointed to several men in red shirts. "This is our security detail."

Harry nodded. "Where are their weapons?"

Brett Howard was taken aback. "One does not bring weapons to a diplomatic negotiation," he said stiffly.

Harry looked at the man flatly. "There you are, thinking like a Human again. These are Klingon Warriors," he said motioning toward the Klingons in the room who were curiously watching, even if they were too far away to listen. "There is no Geneva Convention, no rules of diplomacy and war beyond the basic agreement to talk. I am guessing here because this is the first time I have met Klingons, but I would bet good hard gold that you approaching a Klingon at a conference table unarmed is just screaming to the world that you do not consider them a threat. After listening to their story of Kahless, how do you think a Klingon Warrior should react to anyone implying that they are not dangerous?"

Howard was taken aback as he considered that against what he had learned that day. "It would definitely be insulting and show a lack of respect."

Harry nodded. "Got it in one. Does a Starship carry knives, daggers, or swords?"

"A few for use if a Starship crew needs to infiltrate a more primitive society."

Harry sighed. "Someone should fix that – your security personnel should at least be conversant in case you deal with peoples that still value skills with a blade. I don't know about the actual diplomats, but I would ensure that your escort be visibly armed to the teeth so as to reflect your respect for the fact that you are negotiating with Klingons and, understanding them better, would _never_ imply that they were not dangerous by speaking to them unarmed. Bring the blades but leave any phaser rifles or grenades on the ship. You will only be taking your cue from your host and their traditions as evidenced by what your own eyes tell you."

The Ambassador nodded. "Our thanks for your skills and intercession – we were moments away from total failure when you arrived."

Harry sighed. "Just doing my part to keep the multiverse from blowing up in our faces."

Howard nodded in acknowledgement. "I will have to inform Starfleet, when we return, about your presence and your interruption to our talks. While it has been a positive, many of the Starfleet Council may find it objectionable."

Harry shrugged. "Not my problem – the Klingons accepted my assistance, I am representing their position more than your own. I am … well the translator for them."

The Emperor, once more, got the servants to bring refreshments out for the warriors and their guests. Harry spent the time watching the interactions in the room. Something caught his eye. "M'tac?"

His sparring partner and drinking companion said, "Harry?"

"Why do the female servants act that way?" Harry pointed to a servant woman who was acting quite differently toward different Warriors she served. What confounded him was that she seemed to flirt with some of what looked to be lower-ranked Warriors and often ignored the charms of many of who looked higher-ranked. And surprising to him, those who were ignored didn't seem insulted at all.

M'tac, second Son of the House of Mogh, looked at the female that Harry pointed out. He watched for a moment and shrugged. "I don't know. Klingon females pick as they will – and Klingon Warriors don't know why – who can understand the mind of a female? It usually works out so there is no reason to concern oneself overly much."

Harry continued to watch. He knew he was seeing something – but he didn't know what. Finally he shook his head to clear it. It would come to him.

After a few more words, the Ambassador and his retinue retreated and Harry was left among the Klingons. The Warrior he had fought with had taken to walking with him and Harry noted that the Warrior seemed more interested in keeping Harry safe from threat than watching him to ensure he didn't do any harm to the other Klingons. Already the Warrior had smoothly interceded when one conversation or another had become mildly confrontational.

Harry really appreciated that.

Finally, the meeting got underway. The Emperor stood. "Harry son of Potter. You have demonstrated that you are a Warrior of skill. You have also shown that you are intelligent and observant. While the talks with the Federationists has some possible importance to the future of the Empire, a much greater situation has embroiled our people and this other concern is of much greater importance than some foreign diplomats.

"I and the High Council agree that your demonstrated understanding might be valuable to at least beginning to untangle the issue. Will you help us?"

Harry nodded. "With pleasure."

"And will you keep this to yourself, away from any involvement from other Humans or Federationists without our explicit permission?"

Harry stood and pulled his wand, "I, Harry James Potter, Lord of the House of Potter, give oath on my magic that I will keep the secrets of the Klingon people to myself in this universe, only divulging them to non-Klingons with the permission of the Emperor and the High Council of the Klingon Empire. So mote it be!" The wand in Harry's hand flashed and he put it away. "My very magic now binds me more strongly to this than any words I might say to you." He sat back down.

The Emperor and Council, and the watching Warriors, were impressed by his willingness to do as they requested. All relaxed in their attitude toward the man.

"Thank you. To explain the problem, we need to ask a few others to join us." The Emperor spoke to a Warrior and motioned him off.

The Emperor and Council engaged their visitor in small talk until the doors to the chambers opened and several Klingons walked in. They stayed in a respectful formation, both men and women, and made their way forward. They bowed to the Emperor and announced they were ready to serve at the Emperor's desire.

Harry was somewhat surprised to find that these new arrivals, while obviously dressed and trained as Klingons, shared one common trait among them: Each of them had a perfectly smooth forehead. Harry was somewhat astonished.

The Emperor addressed Harry. "Harry of House Potter, meet Kor of the House Kor. Kor, this Human has agreed to keep what is spoken today in the utmost secrecy, unless released by us from his word. We seek his insight into the issue which divides the Empire."

Kor nodded to the Human. "Well met, Harry of Potter."

Harry nodded in return, "Well met, Kor of Kor. What is the issue at hand?"

With some amusement, Kor asked Harry, "You perhaps notice that there is a difference between those I arrived with and the other Klingons you've seen."

Harry nodded. "You look surprisingly Human-like for all that you are a Klingon Warrior – and I hope that give you no offense."

Kor nodded with a smile. "Even so. Personally, I do _not_ find it offensive, although many who carry this trait do. There is much about Humans I admire – I believe that your people have the true instinct to kill as necessary to ensure your survival, even as our people do. Many call the Humans weak and claim them without Honor – but I have studied your people and I know better. But, it is true that this is the issue at the base of our problems."

Harry nodded. "We do have the instinct to kill – but I am coming to believe that it is a different instinct than the Klingon instinct. I will actually explain this to your Emperor and the Federation representatives tomorrow as I help them to understand each other, but tell me: How did this trait come to be?"

Kor looked to the Emperor, who nodded. "Do you know of Human Augments from your late twentieth century?"

Harry nodded. "I have met some – in another universe. In my own universe, we had no Augments and Human history differs greatly from what occurred in this universe and those like it, but I have been briefed on them and how they came to be."

Kor was taken aback by this. "You claim to be from another universe? You did not grow up in the Federation?"

Harry laughed. "No. In my universe, we have a subset of Humanity which is different because they hold abilities that the majority of my people do not have: Some of us can manipulate the Energy of the world in such a way that it is known as Magic. I am one of these. We call ourselves Wizards and Witches, the males and females, and due to historic depredations against my kind from the Mundanes, we use our abilities to hide from them and to live separately."

"And how many Universes have you visited?"

Harry had lightly probed Kor and saw that the Klingon, even as he was asking for help, was evaluating Harry as a possible resource for his people. This Klingon would definitely been sorted into the House of Slytherin. "Thousands. Of many types and shapes, different worlds and different peoples. I have been to quite a number where there is a Federation and Klingons and those who you are familiar with and I have been to many where even different laws of Physics seem to obtain. In all of them I found Humans, but in only a small percentage found the other races of this universe – but that may be because I myself am Human and whatever or whoever directs me has taken this factor into account and doesn't send me unless there are humans to relate to – I do not always help the Humans I find and, indeed, have often helped those that they would call Enemy when I found the Humans in the wrong in my own estimation. It is of no concern to the matter at hand: I will do as I was sent to this universe to do and then I will move on. So let us get to the point."

Kor nodded, but Harry could feel his disappointment – he really wanted to know more. "Yes. Well, over a hundred years ago a Klingon scientist attempted to recreate the process in Klingons to better help our people to survive. The Emperors had always proscribed this technology amongst Klingons, but those who might profit by having no Emperor managed to kill the last of the recognized Royal family and ensured that the institution of the Monarchy was done away with.

"It was a poor day in our history.

"The Klingon Emperors have always ruled well – with a few small exceptions who were quickly killed – and their wisdom prevented unscrupulous elements from beginning our people on paths that would lead to destruction. The Augments were one of these – Human history would bear witness to that.

"This tampering of our people produced unlooked for and horrible results: A particular mild disease, Levodian flu, long experienced but ultimately harmless mutated because of the process that was used to augment these Klingons. Before this, it was very much like what you Humans call the common cold – annoying to be certain but never really fatal by itself. When Augments were infected, however, this Flu changed – it became a deadly disease and mutated to an airborn strain. Millions of Klingons had contacted it and it was a terrible epidemic.

"Our scientists worked feverishly and one of them found an answer – in Human DNA. Using what was found, a cure was applied and these millions were saved, but the cure itself had an unintended side effect: While the Augments (which already had smooth foreheads due to the process) received the cure, it undid the unnatural Augmentations applied and these returned to normal, outside of this cosmetic effect. This was probably better in the long run. But the ordinary Klingons who received the cure also were altered by the Human DNA and they, too lost their forehead ridges." Kor sighed.

"While you humans might not understand, this was a terrible blow to our people. While ten million may not be as significant to you humans, Klingon numbers had never reached the levels of even your Earth before space flight. I was told that before Humans went to space, they had over two billion. And possibly more before the Eugenics war."

Harry nodded. "Actually, in my home universe, by the early Twenty-First century, Humans on Earth numbered seven billion."

The listening Klingons shuddered at that. Seven billion on one planet? The idea of so many living so close together was … unthinkable.

When he recovered, Kor continued. "Yes. Well, ten million to that is a very small number. But Klingons never even reached a billion. Ten million is a much more significant percentage of our people. The question was: What to do with them? The Emperor, when he heard the previous High Council making plans to isolate and destroy us, he initiated the small battle that allowed him to rise to the throne – the High Council was not held in high regard and it was not hard to find those who agreed with him."

Kor glanced around. "And there was another factor. The Klingons without ridges were … changed. We are different. While we hold Honor as much as any Klingon Warrior, it is also true that we tend to be far more pragmatic and ruthless. We make much more vicious enemies than the average Klingon and hold onto slights longer. We also are much more prone to more planning – we do not attack always from straight on. This confounds many Klingon Warriors, but the Empire has use of such as us."

Harry laughed. "I can understand that. It is part of what I will speak of tomorrow."

The listening Klingons were surprised. "You have already gleaned why we are so different from other Klingons? From just what you have learned today?"

Harry grinned. "You have already given the reason, but you did not notice. I believe, when I speak, it will be obvious. I would also guess that those without ridges do have more social issues than other Klingons – they do not find mates so easily and often go without. And while this is not what Klingons consider normal, those without ridges adapt to it much more easily and find pursuits to take their time and attention sufficiently that they do not feel they have lost. Those with ridges probably are quite fascinated by you and spend endless time contemplating and studying exactly why you are so different." Harry's observations of the female servant earlier had suddenly made sense and quite a few conclusions were racing through his head.

"You likely would have many more mates if you were not as isolated from the normal Klingons and any problems you might have would probably work themselves out, but you cannot see it because you are looking at it from inside the problem." Harry shrugged. "I think that after I talk tomorrow, some issues will explain themselves and, perhaps, you might not have the integration problems you currently have."

The listening Klingons were amazed by their guest. The idea that one could solve this most vexing dilemma – could understand this most vexing dilemma – with so few words was outside of their ability to understand.

Harry looked to the Emperor. "Emperor. I do believe there would be great value in allowing the Federation delegation to know of this. Contrary to what you might think, they would not find this shameful, insulting, or even very odd. And it will give your two peoples a common place to begin to make agreements."

The Emperor and the High Council looked at their Arbitar in astonishment. "You do not find the idea of Klingons with Human DNA offensive?"

Harry laughed. "Absolutely not! While there are small-minded bigots among Humans to be sure, as I am sure you have your own, Humans tend to fall in love for reasons that are beyond understanding to others. In many worlds, it is not uncommon to find half-humans living among humans and others. Even my very first friend as a child was half-human – he bought me my first birthday present and I still count him among the greatest friends I have ever had. No – I am not offended."

The Emperor and the High Council talked quietly with each other, the Warriors and Harry waiting.

Finally the Emperor stood. "Arbitar. We will do as you suggest and bring the Federationists into this and tell them of our people. I will require them to keep this to themselves unless our findings tomorrow merit that it be widely known. If this is the case, I will transmit the images of what is learned tomorrow to all Klingons. If we can understand, they perhaps we can overcome."

Harry stood and bowed deeply to the Emperor. "Your words are wise, Emperor." He stood up. "May I contact the ship of the Federationists and ask that they bring a few things with them tomorrow?"

The Klingon Emperor nodded and he motioned to a Warrior. He quickly retreated and brought back a communicator. "Open it and push the large button. It is already set to the frequency for the Federation ship. The ship is called the Churchill."

Harry grinned. "Named after a man who led my own people through a war against a terrible enemy and won – a good name for a ship." The Klingons laughed and nodded.

Harry flipped the communicator open and pushed the button. "Potter to Churchill, Potter to Churchill. Come in, please."

"_This is the Churchill, Captain Adams responding. What can we do for you?_"

"Is Ambassador Howard available?"

After a moment, the Ambassador's voice came through. "_Mr. Potter. What do you need?_"

"I want to request you bring a few things if they are available."

"_And what are these things?_"

"To help tomorrow, I could use the following: A large visual screen to show records that you will bring if your computer has them and of course the interface between a tricorder with the information and the screen. A visual record of every human race and type that you can find – white, black, brown, red, Indian, Asian, European, African – every type you have. A visual depiction of every race of humans that your science confirms as coming before such as Neanderthal and Cro-Magnon. Pictures as possible of any Human hybrid that might live or have lived, including Human-Vulcan, Human-Betazoid – I'm more familiar with your Twenty fourth century than this one and the Federation I visited is different so I don't know if you have any of those. I also need a flat picture showing the Earth's continents – no details other than names, the type we would show to a child to get him to learn the continents. A power module to run the screen – who knows if the Klingons have compatible power. And a pretty assistant who can run the visual screens and pull up the ones that are requested."

There was a long pause. Harry waited patiently and finally there was an answer. "_Lt. Williamson will have a tricorder with all that you ask for and, as many of the crew could attest, she's easy on the eyes._"

Harry laughed. "Excellent. I'm going to end this call – we're going to have a party down here and I'm going to tell stories to amuse the Klingons. Have fun because I will. Potter out!" He closed the communicator.

He looked around and found the Klingons listening in with amusement. He grinned at them. "Okay. In addition to my sword, I have one more thing that might be of interest."

Harry pulled the shrunken hogshead of Firewhisky from his pocket and placed it on the floor. The Klingons watched in interest. Harry glanced around and then, using wandless magic, he cancelled the shrinking charm. The Klingons were amazed as the small item suddenly became very large. Sixty three gallons of firewhisky – he wanted to see what they Klingons thought. "M'tac!"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Bring a tankard over hear and run off some of this drink. You're going to taste it and tell the other Warriors what you think."

To be perfectly honest, the smirk that his new Human friend showed as he called for a tankard worried him a little bit. But he was a Klingon Warrior and he trusted the man not to poison him. He would accept the challenge.

The Klingons watched as M'tac filled his tankard. The smoke coming from the drink worried him a little but he called out his battlecry and drained it. For a moment afterward, he concentrated on what he had just drank. It was very good! However, just as he was about to speak, a burp came out and the Klingons were amazed that there were plumes of smoke and a bit of fire coming from M'tac's mouth. M'tac tamped out the embers and said, "Harry son of James! I do not know whether I should gut you for burning my beard or toast you for the best drink I have ever tasted!"

Harry laughed long and hard as the Klingons watching did as well. "So you would say it's good?"

"Very good!"

Harry called out to the watching High Council. "Emperor! Please! Invite your Warriors, including Kor's people, and we shall drink Firewhisky together and I will tell you tales and, using my Magic, show you some of the battles that I have fought and survived! Just please make sure there's a place I can sleep when the night is done – snoring on the hard floor is unbecoming and very uncomfortable and unbecoming."

The Klingons laughed and the Emperor did as Harry asked.

Very soon the hall was filled with Klingons, both men and women, both with brows ridged and brows smooth. Servants brought platters of food and Harry was happy to see that it was meat that was already killed and cooked. He had no desire for gagh. Other servants drew and served Firewhisky for those present. Harry admonished the servants to ensure they had a chance to take some for themselves. The servants were pleased to do so.

Those present truly enjoyed the meal. Tensions seemed to be far less than they previously were and somehow, even without what would be said the next day, those with ridges and without ridges ignored the fact and just had a good meal together.

During the meal Harry stood up and said, "Okay! I am perfectly willing to tell the tales of my battles, but first I must see how it is properly done." He grinned and called, "M'tac! Come and tell is a tale of battle and victory, preferably one of your own!"

M'tac, who had been chatting up a nearby female Klingon, looked at his new friend with annoyance but surrendered to the inevitable. He had realized that Harry did as he wanted and truly didn't allow others to dictate what he should do or say.

He had seen how his friend had taken over the meetings and directed them where he would, almost without thought or effort. There was no use in saying no to such a force of nature.

And so M'tac stood and told the tale from his early days when he was fist assigned to a ship. An Orion slaver had crossed the border into Klingon space and the Captain of the ship he was on took offense.

He told the story of how his ship had stalked the slaver, allowing it no rest, until they had it in their sights and destroyed it. He told of both the skill and command of his captain and the part he played in the ships company. The listening Warriors cheered and drank – it was a worthy tale!

And so it went, acting as a Master of Ceremonies, Harry encouraged quite a few Warriors, both those that were "normal" and those who were modified, to tell their stories of battles and victory.

The camaraderie in the room was at a level that most had never experienced. And the drinks did much to increase the enjoyment.

Finally, however, the Emperor stopped Harry and said, "Harry son of James! While we have quite enjoyed this gathering and hearing the tales of war and battle and counting the victories we have had upon the bodies of our enemies, it is time for you to keep your word! It is time for you to tell the tales of your own battles and your own victories. We would hear of your own honor and skill."

Harry bowed respectfully to the Emperor and said, "Emperor, you are right. It is time. However, I will not tell the tales," there was immediate protest but Harry motioned them to let him finish, "instead I will use my magics to allow you to see them. Among the wizards of my world and its analogs, we have invented many wondrous spells and devices. With your permission I will recreate one such device which will allow a memory to be seen by all present. And you shall see and hear of my battles. May I proceed?"

The Emperor nodded, quite interested. The Klingons watched in anticipation as Harry performed. Pulling the Deathstick, once again as he did before he conjured a pensieve of the type that allowed the images to be displayed in the air above it. Thinking back, Harry recalled one such skirmish which might find interest with the watching audience. Harry turned and asked the Hall, "Who among you understand the Human language English." Many, many Warriors raised their hands. Most of those with smooth foreheads did. For the rest it was about half. "Because this is main language used in my memories, I would ask that those who do not understand English raise their hands. I would then ask that a Warrior who does move next to these so that they can provide a translation so that the images are not paused repeatedly for me to explain."

The Warriors nodded and the Hall reordered itself. Very soon, the room was now interspersed with all types of Klingons. Harry smiled as he could see that now there was no visible separation between the various Warriors. He nodded in satisfaction.

In the hall, only three others truly recognized what he had just done: M'tac, with whom he stuck to most of the day since Harry's demonstration of skill with a blade, Kor son of Rynar of the House of Kor, and the Emperor himself. The Emperor nodded to Harry in approval. He was feeling much hope for the next day for his Empire.

"Know this," Harry said, "just as I arrived to your world earlier today, I have been to many worlds and universes. I am placed where I can do much good, as my conscience dictates. Very often, therefore, you will see nothing before a sudden arrival at a new location. Do you understand?" The Warriors all called back in agreement.

Using his wand, Harry caused half of the flames within the hall to go out, leaving the room dark. He then tapped the pensieve and the first images, shown in a luminescent white, were shown to the Klingon audience. The first memory he showed them was his arrival to the attempted massacre of Hogsmeade where he had faced Bloody Binns and his followers to protect a goblin family. (Stories of the Lone Traveler Chapter 63).

The Klingons watched as his arrival occurred and saw that he was faced, immediately with five unkempt looking Humans, each carrying swords. The dialogue brought the immediate dislike for those as they heard their purpose in killing a family they just didn't like. Harry of Potter's words to order them to leave were met with mixed reviews – some just wanted to see Harry attack. But even these were satisfied when the wizards rejected the order. The quickness of the battle and his skill in dispatching them was met with approval. They laughed at the greeting he gave the goblin when he was finished. When the memory was done, Harry commented, "No I did not kill them myself. I felt that the people who lived in the house had a greater right to their deaths – none of those died cleanly upon a blade. Instead they met their deaths eaten by a great dragon, unable to defend themselves, as goblins tended to do to their most hated enemies."

The cheers were loud and long. One Warrior, however, curiously asked, "What is a Dragon?"

Harry nodded. "I will show you another memory, which contains such a creature. When I was fourteen, I was entered against my will in a contest at my school, one designed for older students who had more training. Due to the nature of magic, I was unable to withdraw without losing my magic and possibly my life. I will show you the first task which was accomplished – you will get your answer. Before we begin: Yes, we wizards fly upon devices which are called brooms, otherwise used to clean a floor – no one said wizards weren't silly. And the spell I used is 'Accio' which calls an item to oneself. The farther the item is or the larger, the harder it is to call. I will show this in two parts: The explanation of the tasks and the selection of Dragons at the beginning, and my own performance and how I was judged. This begins with my sister in all but blood attempting to cheer me up – I was a nervous child."

The viewing of the task and the reactions of those involved were quite shocking and revealing to the Klingon audience. It was obvious that he was far too young and it was obvious that the adults were rather useless. Harry, himself, engendered much approval, even as Hermione had. They respected the opponents that he faced. And upon seeing a dragon compared to Harry and its true size, all could understand the nervousness the champions felt as they faced the contest.

The Emperor considered the battles he had seen and he had a question. "Harry son of James! While these were impressive, we would see a battle where you yourself killed your enemy. Earlier you mentioned a great snake?"

"You want to see the battle with the snake?" Harry huffed quietly. "Well, I will show it. But bear in mind I was twelve – and it was the first time I held a sword. So please forgive … well, my complete lack of skill at this point." He paused. "And the fact that I was a runty little thing – not impressive at all really." He laughed at this, and some laughed with him.

"To set the stage, during the year at school, various attacks had taken place which had petrified various students – caused their bodies to stop and act almost like stone. For much of the year, I was suspected by the other students as being the reason – wizards and witches are fickle creatures: Love you one day and hate you the next. Especially when you're supposed to be a hero. My name was well known because when I was a babe I was attacked by a Dark wizard and I survived and he was left bodiless. I will show you both how I and my closest friend figured it out, what happened when we asked an adult for help, and how it was resolved."

Harry paused again. "I am afraid that once again you will have to endure exactly how useless the adults around me were – the first memory will be my first friend being arrested and what he told me. I will show the visit to the giant spiders. My visit to my other closest friend who was also brought low – this was when the school realized that I was not likely the culprit as they could not see me attacking my own like this. And then when my friend's sister was reported missing. Oh – and yes, I can talk to snakes and serpents in their own tongue and you'll see this here too."

The Klingons looked at him in a bit of shock. "Serpent speakers are a thing of legend among our people – there are figures of both reverence and revulsion in our history."

Harry snored. "Of course they are. On Earth as well – at least upon my Earth. Some Dark wizards had the ability which meant that many in my own homeland thought it an evil trait. But in other parts of the world, Snake speakers are greatly sought to help with the many deadly snakes which can be found upon my world. Yes, my people hate them – until a great big snake needs taking care of, then they love it. Fickle – as I said."

Harry showed the trip to Hagrid's and his not so subtle direction to go to the forest. The visit to Aragog's lair was very interesting to the watching Warriors – some lamented that such could not be found on their world as they would be a worthy kill for a trained Warrior. The recovery of the sheet that Hermione had clutched in her hand and their attempts to get an adult to help them – these were quite logical.

Lockhart's true colors brought much anger – Klingons hated cowards but utterly despised anyone who would claim victories not their own. Harry had to calm them down and tell them that he would get his – they would see. Finally, after the scuffle, they watched as Harry approached the locked chamber on his own.

This was what they wanted to see.

At one point, Harry had to stop the memory and explain about Horcruxes. The very idea was offensive to the Klingons – Klingons did not seek death but death was not to be feared. Harry agreed with them fully.

When the basilisk was called the Klingons were mightily impressed by such a creature. This was something that even on Klingon Warrior would have trouble overcoming. The fact that this Human at twelve years old defied this shade of a Dark wizard even in the face of such a challenge was met with roars of approval.

When the sword appeared, the Klingons started anticipating. None could honestly fault him for trying to retreat but facing the beast finally and stabbing it even as it attempted to kill him caused the Klingons to stand and crow.

They stopped suddenly when they realized that the boy had taken a mortal wound in the process, and even knowing he survived, this was sobering. That he tried to comfort the girl as he lay dying sang to their honor. The healing by phoenix tears brought cried of victory after its significance was explained.

The memory ended with the bird flying the group out. The Warriors were quite amused by the comeuppance that Lockhart had received.

The Warriors applauded their guest mightily when it was over – even a Klingon Warrior could not disdain such a victory, even if it was sloppy at times. A Warrior overcame. That it was done when he was young and untrained was all the more impressive.

Harry knew that the storytelling was now done. His battles and victories were enough to proclaim him worthy and the entire Hall had enjoyed the gathering mightily. Harry might have been more nervous as he talked and drank with the Klingons if he had noticed what was happening at the Emperor's table, but he was enjoying the moment.

The nervousness would start right about …

"Harry son of James of House Potter!"

Harry stood and looked to the Emperor. "Emperor!"

The Klingon Emperor had a peculiarly amused look. "Your tales of battle and victory were mightily impressive – all the better because we could actually see them! Your assistance with the Federationists was of extreme value and your aid with our own matter which you have promised to help clear up satisfactorily is vital. You have the thanks of the Empire."

There were cheers and catcalls from all around.

"But, the day is over and it is time for all to get their rest – or whatever they might be doing afterwards. These two will escort you to chambers which you may use while you guest with us." Harry looked and saw two Klingon women – both very beautiful in their own way. One had a smooth brow and darker skin – her looks were very exotic. The other was of much lighter skin and her brow ridges formed almost a decorative geometric design. Both were looking at him with a certain hunger. "This one is M'ra of House Kor. The other is K'lana of House K'mpec. They have permission from their Heads of House and the High Council to do as they will with you. We do not expect to see you until the midday meal tomorrow. Enjoy your night." He paused and said, "I believe they hope that you are not as breakable as other Humans."

The Klingons laughed uproariously at that. Harry's brave response was, "Wizards are much more robust than other humans."

The Klingons cheered and catcalled as the women stalked over to him and almost marched him out of the Hall. He suddenly felt as though he was a particularly fat mouse placed in the cage with hungry snakes. He was certain that he had no idea of exactly what was coming – beyond the basic idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You had to see that coming. I will not be writing any more details anywhere – you have your imagination. Use it.


	4. Evolution of a Warrior

Harry walked into the Hall which contained the Emperor, High Council, and Warriors the next day, ready for a very large meal. M'ra and K'lana came with him. Many Warriors greeted him with knowing looks as they noticed that both females were looking distinctly smug and were walking quite bowlegged. He himself looks a bit beat up – some scratches were distinctly noticeable. Harry had to cheat using stamina spells and a few other things. He would never, he promised himself, try to take care of two Klingon women at the same time ever again.

Harry deliberately sought out M'tac. His new friend grinned at him as well. Harry asked K'lana to alert the Emperor that he was present. Harry watched as she sashayed off. M'ra then demanded his attention.

The two women had been a mite bit competitive the night before. It took all of his powers of persuasion and compromise to prevent them from killing each other – the only reason they had backed off was because they both _really_ wanted to try for a child with such a successful warrior and Harry had informed them that he would satisfy both or satisfy neither – he had no desire to play favorites or to cause "Perpetual Animosity" between two houses because one was slighted.

It was not a threesome in the sense that most human males fantasized about – neither female had any interest in each other. They had just each demanded their turns … repeatedly. Harry had to insist on a coin toss to decide which had the first chance.

The Emperor nodded in his direction and the Warriors ate – once again, something already dead to Harry relief.

Soon, however, the Hall was prepared for the Federation guests. Harry was, once again, sitting off to one side at a small table with M'tac. The two females insisted on sitting with them.

The Federation party caused quite a stir as they walked in. The Security guards all had knives on their belts and scabbards on their backs as they surrounded the Ambassadorial party.

The Emperor looked at them for a moment and asked curiously, "Brett son of Craig. I notice that today your people carry weapons into our meeting. Why is that?" The Ambassador was relieved that the Emperor did not sound offended. He kept his reaction to himself.

"Emperor. After yesterday's tales and with a greater understanding of your people, it was decided that, since your people were armed and we are not coming here in supplication or surrender, that my guards should be armed as well – they left phasers behind though. The greater reason was that we acknowledge that we might be unintentionally insulting coming to bargain with Klingons unarmed: We acknowledge that your people are always dangerous – if they decide to be."

The Emperor glanced at the High Council and to his warriors before looking back at the Federationists … and started laughing loudly. All of the Klingons joined him, each slamming their tables with their hands or the ground with their feet if they were standing in their own version of applause. Finally the Emperor with humor said, "We are already understanding each other better! This is a good thing! The insult is forgiven, Honor has been served!" He then laughed a bit more.

The Federationists also smiled – even if it was a bit forced.

Finally, though, the meeting got down to business.

"Federationists," the Emperor began, "yesterday after you left I brought up an internal Klingon matter to our Counselor." He nodded at Harry who nodded in return. "He made oath to keep it confidential unless I and the High Council gave leave, and then listened to the issue at hand. He quickly understood the exact problems and said that the root of it would be explained by what he would speak to today as he aided us in understanding Humans and Humans in understanding us. I will ask for the same oaths from your party – as this is an internal Klingon matter I want an oath that this information will not be passed back to your Federation or others without our permission. He said that the matter could be trusted to you. We demand the oath with the understanding that a solution might require it not be kept secret. But if no solution is reached and no path is arrived at which will resolve it, we will keep it as our own concern. Would you give such an oath?"

The party spoke together and finally the Ambassador stood. The remaining party stood with him. "I, Brett Howard of the Howard Family, give my oath that the Klingon matter that will entrusted to me shall be kept, even amongst my own people, unless I am given leave to allow others to be informed, such leave shall be only by the word of the Emperor of the Klingon Empire and the High Council." He turned and said, "I need each member of our party to give their name and house and affirm verbally that you shall be held to the same oath."

Soon it was done and the Emperor motioned for Kor and his people to be brought in. The Federationists were shocked and confused when these new Klingons were presented. Kor was amused as he gave the same information he had given yesterday.

The diplomatic party was taken aback. "And what do you ask of us?"

The Emperor said, "I don't know yet. First, I believe Harry son of James will speak And then he shall give the explanation he claimed he had come to yesterday. We will talk after."

The Ambassador nodded and they all sat down. Harry saw this as his cue. He stood up and moved to the center of the room.

"Emperor, Warriors, guests. Due to the nature of my travels and the nature of my arrival, and exactly what I faced when I arrived, I believe my task to ensure that both sides understand each other and can come to common agreement.

"Know this, I do know that my arrival in any universe is always at a place where I can prevent current threats to destruction – or future threats. I will not go through the proofs because it is tedious. But, it may not be for your benefit. It may be that my actions cause a chain reaction which will affect something which is very minor in terms of you but has major consequences. So if these talks fail – my actual purpose may still be accomplished. I make no guarantees. Do you understand my words if not the reason for them?"

There were several nods of agreement.

"Good. Emperor. I believe I can shed some light on something which causes you and the Federation to not be able to agree. It will partly be based on science, partly be based on history, and partly based on guesswork. But it hangs together. I will eventually make my point – but it will likely closer to hours away rather than immediately. Now, I do want to confirm some of my guesswork. Is there among the Warriors present the Captain of a ship, his first officer and a crew member?"

Soon, three stood up. "Captain." He addressed the most decorated of the three. "Is it safe to assume that you hold command by dint of the fact that you are strongest?"

The Klingon grinned that maniacal grin and replied, "Yes. We have no place for weaklings on a warship."

Harry nodded. "I would also guess that if a mission failed or if you showed cowardice, your First Officer would challenge you, try to kill you, and – if he succeeded – those who the ship answers to would accept it and be glad that their ship was not run by a .. what's the word? … P'tak?"

The Klingons all laughed. "You have the right of it."

"I would also guess that you only have to worry about the First Officer. First Officer, I would assume you have to worry about those who serve you for the same reason the Captain has to worry about you wanting his position?"

The First Officer agreed. "If I fail, this one or one of his fellows may challenge me. I would either have to kill him or I would die – only the strong survive. Much like your Spartans."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Warriors. You have confirmed some of my guesswork."

He turned toward the Federation members. "Ambassador. Are you familiar with Lions?"

Taken aback, still the man nodded. "What do you know?"

The Ambassador gave a stuffy but fairly accurate explanation. "Thank you. What I should clarify is: Where a Lion rules, all others are aware … and the Lion is not crossed. Those animals which would hunt what the Lion eats would leave the area – the Lion does not allow competition from other species or even its own. A Lion rules, the Lionesses hunt to ensure the Pride is fed, and the Cubs learn the ways of the Lion – as long as they don't get in the Lions way. A starving Lioness will lead its hungry cubs away from a fresh kill until the Lion is fed – one does not tempt the strongest to anger if one is to survive."

Harry pulled a wand and transfigured some material he had once again ensured was at hand to the form of a Lion. It roared and the Klingons were impressed. The Lion lay upon the ground, lazy and watchful.

"This is a Lion who is not hungry – they are far different hungry." He turned to the Emperor. "While I am not saying that Klingons are like Lions, I do believe that they have one thing in common."

Curious, the Emperor asked, "And what would that be?"

"Through your evolution, for at least several hundreds of thousands of years, the most dangerous predator that the Klingon has ever had to deal with is another Klingon. Everything else in your world is not truly a threat – at least to a strong Klingon. I would bet that to a Klingon, it is proper and right that he should lead until he is weakened, and then he is replaced. Klingons are not meant to die in their sleep, old and diseased. Am I correct?"

The Emperor nodded. "Yes. A Warrior deserves a Warrior's death."

"And I would assume you despise poisoners … weaklings who use dishonest methods to lay low those who are still strong and who should lead."

The Klingons in the room snarled in agreement … though Harry noticed Kor's reaction was more pro forma than true belief in this. Harry had guesses that this would be true. He did not call attention to it.

"You might find it interesting that in Earth's most commonly revered book – at least in the past – there was a passage that was put in thousands of years ago. While it was mistranslated at one point to 'Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live,' later reviews of the original words according to many scholars showed a more accurate translation to be , 'Thou shalt not suffer a poisoner to live.' The problem was that poisoner and sorcerer in that original language used the same word – that passage created much trouble for my own people."

"Interesting," was the only comment.

Harry sighed. "The problem that Humans have with you is that the rules you live by were the rules that Humans lived by … 3000 years ago. And so, subconsciously, they assume you primitive. The truth is, you are the product of a different environment. You are not primitive – you have a different evolution. Do you want to see why Humans evolved differently?"

Curious, the Emperor nodded.

"This predator," he pointed to the Lion, "had a distant forebear. The thing about Humans is that they evolved on a world where they were NOT the strongest. The only way to survive was the band together and to plan and to think. ONLY by doing that could we survive. I am certain that most Warriors in this room are actually curious about this lion and would like to see it enraged – if only so that they could challenge it and see if it was a worthy opponent."

There were laughs of agreement around the room. It was what many Warriors had thought.

Harry grinned. "Well, perhaps this might give you an idea of what Humans faced."

Harry flashed his wand and instead of a modern lion – four feet tall, seven feet long, close to 500 pounds – there stood in the hall a cavelion. This was forty percent large and its teeth were much more vicious. The cavelion did not sit still it actively searched for which creature to kill first. Harry transfigured it to a cave bear, looming twenty-feet up. The transfigured that to a Dire wolf. And then to a sabertooth tiger and then dispelled the transfiguration.

"And here was another, which humans considered food enough so they would hunt it."

Harry transfigured a Wooly Mammoth – as large as any elephant.

"In order to survive, Humans have always had to deal with creatures which looked at them like food. And so, our evolution is one of stealth and viciousness and mental planning to bring victory. Do you want to see the most vicious animal on earth – when it is provoked?"

The Klingons agree and Harry transfigured a wolverine. The Klingons were shocked. "The wolverine is, pound for pound, the most vicious creature on earth. It has no fear. Once it decides to attack – it attacks or it dies. It will protect its kills against even a lion. It is easily provoked."

Harry released the transfiguration. "The largest snake on Earth. Non-poisonous, but if it gets around something – it squeezes it until it dies." Harry transfigured a 50 foot python and then vanished it.

"The deadliest snake." He conjured a cage and then a snake inside – it was not large. "Indian Tapai – its bite has the venom it kill 100 Humans." He vanished it and conjured "A Black Widow spider. The spider that scares the most, even if it is rarely fatal. It is quite poisonous but has the singular trait of killing and eating the male once it mates." He vanished that and conjured several in a row which were all poisonous.

Harry finally stopped and said, "Earth, for some reason, has one of the most diverse biosystems that you will ever see anywhere. There are hundreds and thousands of things that can kill you – sometimes just by accident."

"And this is what Humans had to evolve with. To a Human, victory is surviving and the survival of our children. All else is vanity. And so we humans band together. And we will kill using whatever method is available – what is honor when it is a child's life at stake? And when we call something ours – we are like a wolverine it our defense of it. This is why Humans always fight together and this is why Humans have things like 'The Federation' – it makes it just that more likely that we can survive if we group our knowledge together to find the best way to survive."

He turned to Kor. "Kor of House Kor, yesterday you commented that those Klingons who had, through this cure, had behaviors which were different than most other Klingons. Perhaps understanding where that DNA came from has shed some light on the reasons for such a change?"

Kor considered Harry's words and then nodded. "Yes. Humans … Why challenge death when death can occur by an insect that is the size of a small pea? Best just to kill it if it comes too close. Your statement that the Human instinct to kill is different than Klingon instinct is quite … revealing."

Harry nodded and turned to the Emperor. "Perhaps you and your council understand better those who come to negotiate. I should mention – Humans are strange. With all of what I have told you being true, it makes us infinitely interested in finding out how things work and trying to know everything. Who knows what smallest bit of information might be valuable in keeping yourself alive? It makes us Humans far too curious for our own good sometimes."

The Emperor chuckled. "We can see that. It is an annoyance but we can understand better why this is so. But yesterday, you said that you can explain why those who were changed have challenges in blending in society. Even going so far as finding mates."

Harry nodded. "Yes. That was something that I guessed after spending the meal yesterday watching one particular Klingon female who was helping to serve the Warriors and the others." He pointed to the servant who was off to the side. "Can you come here?"

M'ra and K'lana had both given small growls under their breaths. Harry gave them a look. "Settle down! I am not trying to mate with her." Harry said to the Emperor with an aggrieved tone, "Klingon women seem to be very territorial."

The Klingon males in the room laughed even as the females nodded – it was quite true. The female Klingon arrived.

"Now, everyone look at this woman. She is finely formed and appears to be strong in body, her awareness indicates intelligence – she would make a fine mate for a Klingon Warrior, correct?"

Many males gave snarls of agreement. Some though did not – he had expected that. He pointed to one who had not voiced agreement. "You! Please come here."

The Klingon Warrior stood and walked over, curious as to why he had been singled out. "Please stand next to her. And both of you, please turn around slowly until all have seen you together."

The did as asked. "Now, I am going to assume that the two of you know that the other appears to be strong and intelligent. Your presence here indicates you are both likely from more prominent houses. Yes?"

Both looked at each other and then nodded at him. "Yes."

"And without any other factors, a mating between two such Klingons would normally be quite acceptable. Correct?" He asked the Hall this. Many Klingons nodded in agreement.

Harry grinned and asked, "But I would guess that the two of you do not agree. When you look at each other, his appearance does nothing for her and her appearance does nothing for him – their personal physical traits do not sing 'Mate' – am I correct?"

The two looked at each other and shrugged a little. Both turned back and nodded in agreement. "No. He is strong – but his presence does not make my blood sing at all."

The Warrior nodded. "She is beautiful – but not for me."

Harry nodded. "Can anyone here see why that is the case?"

Finally a voice called out. "Yes." Everyone looked and saw that it was Kor of House Kor who had spoken. He got up and walked over. He pointed to the forehead on both. "Their brow ridges are, if you look closely, quite similar. While there are differences which imply they are not brother and sister, their similarity is such that they might be cousins – or related in another manner."

When the Klingons looked again, they all saw what had been pointed out to them. There were sounds of surprised agreement from those who now looked directly at it.

"Thank you, Lord Kor. Thank you," he said to the two Klingons who then retreated to their places. "Yesterday," he addressed the hall, "I commented on her behaviour to M'tac and he said 'Klingon females pick as they will – and Klingon Warriors don't know why – who can understand the mind of a female? It usually works out so there is no reason to concern oneself overly much.' That implies that he did not actually know why but it was not something that was a large problem.

"Klingons are not like humans – Klingons have never had a problem with inbreeding so the reasons why a female picks one male over another is not a cause for concern. Klingons, however, I would say you have it easy. You have a built in system to allow yourselves to see who is sufficiently _not_ related enough that offspring will not inherit an unintended reinforced bad trait. But it is exactly why those with smooth foreheads have a hard time."

Kor stood up and cried in exclamation, "Of course!" When everyone looked he said, "Don't you see? Without the brow ridges, who can know how closely one is related? Which is why those with the trait have a harder time finding mates."

Harry grinned and nodded. "Absolutely. Notice the two women who I ... entertained last night. Both are beautiful and my immediate thought upon seeing them was that both were exotic and beautiful in their own way." Everyone looked to M'ra and K'lana who both preened a bit at the compliment. "With K'lana – it can easily be seen that we are quite different. With M'ra – the biggest clue was our complete difference in skin tone. Hers is a dusky dark tone that is quite becoming. That K'lana has lighter skin does not mean hers is any less beautiful. It is just different. I hope that this suggests to the Klingon High Council what needs to be done."

The Emperor and the High Council spoke quietly with each other while the rest of the Hall waited. There seemed to be different opinions, but it was obvious the Emperor was keeping them together. Finally, they finished.

The Emperor spoke to Harry. "The obvious solution to us is that those with the trait of having a smooth forehead must widely integrate with the rest of the Klingon population. But that does not solve the issue fully. We do not have enough Klingons that acceptable mates could be found for each and every one of them, according to Klingon customs. And we will NOT dictate to our people how such matters are to be decided. I will not destroy the Klingon Empire and its history to save them all even if I personally would like to. We would have rebellion if we made such an order."

Harry nodded. "I can see that. First I would ensure that the information as to exactly what the issue is be given wide publication. Your people are not dumb. I am certain that many who would otherwise have difficulty with finding mates due to other circumstances might take this chance to find a mate among those who they had not considered before. This would being to solve the problem. Also, you must tell your people that segregation is not acceptable. They _must_ integrate. But still, there will be others left. And this is where the Federation, and specifically the Humans, come into the equation."

The Emperor considered that for a moment and then asked "How?"

"First. A demonstration. Ambassador? Do you have the images I asked for?"

The Ambassador nodded and pointed to a very attractive dark-haired woman in a very short skirt. She stepped forward. Wait for it … yep! Growls from M'ra and K'lana. He sighed.

"Okay. The screen?"

Quickly a very large screen was set up. Harry reflected that many twentieth century men would be so jealous right about then. Lt. Williams did a few things and then turned, standing ready.

"First, I would have you understand exactly how diverse Humans are. Please show a slideshow of every type, color, and shape of Human known on Earth and the Federation."

The Klingons were amazed. While their own race certainly had much diversity in terms of color and ridge-shapes, the number of different Human types was quite shocking. There were even a few that surprised Harry, apparently having changed when they arrived to one world or another.

"What is your first reaction, Emperor?"

The Emperor considered. "It seems inconceivable that all of these are one race. There must be some hybrids there." There were sounds of agreement around the hall.

Harry chuckled. "Well, in one way you are wrong and in another you are quite right. First let us see some obvious hybrids. Any racial mixtures Human and other?"

The Ambassador said, "Actually, that request was a surprise to us. The only one we know about is a young Vulcan who has a Human mother."

Harry nodded. "Well, your federation is still early. I will show some of my memories."

Harry conjured another Pensieve and showed first an image of Spock. "This is Spock – or what he will grow into. Note that he appears completely Vulcan. Vulcan traits are dominant. Still, part human."

He put in another memory. "This one is from a possible future. The figure on the left is the mother, who was a race called 'Betazoid.' The very attractive woman on the right is her daughter, half-Human."

Harry retrieved that memory and then said, "I heard rumor of a Human-Klingon woman, but I never saw her." There were sounds of shock and surprise.

Harry pulled out a memory from another Universe. "This is not from your Universe. This is a race called 'Minbari' – they had a war with humans over a misunderstanding and then they came to an agreement. Much stronger than humans, they have quite a few biological differences."

He then replaced that with another memory. "Delenn of the House of Mir, obviously part Minbari but also part Human – but this change occurred because of science and not birth. She had been born pure Minbari and changed later. She was also the most revered figure on the Minbari home world. Not because of this genetic issue, but because she was perhaps the wisest of the Religious caste that they had ever seen. Part of their Ruling Nine, her husband was a Human who was also well-respected. The interesting thing was that during their war he was their most hated enemy as he was the one who overcame their technology enough to destroy their flagship. All of this happened within twenty years or so."

Harry grinned and put in another memory or three. "Half-Human, Half-Giant. My oldest friend. He is seen with his Half-Brother who was a full Giant and my friend Hermione so you can judge comparative sizes." The watching Klingons (and Humans) were amazed.

"Goblin, Half-Goblin. This was one of my teachers at school – one of the four leading teachers in fact. He was in charge of the House which was considered the most clever. His people are a warrior race, despite their small size."

"Half-Human, Half-Veela. Her people are magically beautiful. She married my closest friend's brother."

Harry stopped and turned. "As you can see, Humans have no problem with mating and having offspring with any race that might be compatible."

The Emperor looked at their visitor. He wanted the earlier question answered. "So, these different Humans. They are a product of two races?"

Harry chuckled. "Okay. Let's clear that up." He turned. "Lieutenant. The picture of Earth, please." What appeared was a simple two dimensional drawing. It was remarkably accurate as to comparative sizes of continents – Harry guessed that they had finally done away with the bias which showed Europe much larger than it really was. "This continent is Africa. When scientific investigation was done upon our homeworld, it was proven that this continent was where our people first evolved."

"Lieutenant. The diagrams of the different races of Man through evolution?" When the images came up, Harry was shocked. "Oh my god. This is all wrong!"

The Federationists (the Humans anyway) were shocked. "What do you mean? This information was proven through science. Even in the twentieth Century this was known."

Harry moved to the image which showed a linear progression from Proto-Humans, Piltdown Man, Homo Erectus, Neanderthal, and then Cro-Magnon/Homo Sapiens – the immediate ancestors of Modern Man – according to the Federation records.

Harry looked at them and said, "Yes. And it was proven false at the end of the Twentieth Century and at the beginning of the Twenty First. I know – I looked it up when I had a chance. I was interested in seeing where wizards might have evolved."

"Well, what's wrong about it?" the Ambassador asked belligerently.

"You have Humans evolution as linear – when it was truly parallel. Proto-Humans did evolve in Africa. However Piltdown man, which you have there as almost half-human half monkey was later proven to be a hoax. Sorry – that was some 'scientist' creating a discovery to become famous. While some of these were linear most were parallel. The truth is that Humans had to evolve several times before we got it right. Each time, they would move out from Africa and then die out. Australopithecine, 1470 Man, Homo Erectus, Neanderthal, and actually Homo Sapiens … these are all split offs. At least they can be proven as dying out outside of Africa. Homo Sapiens Sapiens, or modern man, finally successfully got out of Africa 30,000 years ago. But they would have failed like so many earlier evolutionary legs without this one." Harry pointed to Neanderthal Man. "This one made all the difference."

"How is that so?" the Ambassador asked.

"Because it was proven in the Early 21st century that all Humans outside of Sub-Saharan Africa had 1 to 4 percent Neanderthal DNA. All of the Sub-Saharan African people, 'Pure' Homo Sapiens Sapiens you might say, look almost identical to each other. Dark of skin, lithe, fast, strong, able to live in tremendous heat. They are quite adapted to living in that area. However, some of them migrated and found Neanderthal already there and … well, Humans are perverts who will mate with anything. However, the very adaptability of Human kind and the tendency to change to suit the environment, it is very likely a product of introducing Neanderthal DNA to Homo Sapiens. It is likely this DNA which your Klingon scientists found so adaptable when searching for their cure. You can say that although they died out and are not true ancestors to Humans, they are the grandfather to Humanity as a whole. It is the very adaptability of this DNA which allows humans to change as needed to suit the environment they find themselves in."

A/N: phys news / 2016-02 - neanderthal-dna-subtle-significant-impact . html – Sorry – we are part Neanderthal. Get over it.

The Human Ambassador said, "If this is true than why don't we know?"

Harry shrugged. "Likely because in this universe you had the Eugenics War at the end of the twentieth century. Human research went toward that and not true, pure, scientific discovery. And likely all science that was not politically 'convenient' was destroyed."

Harry sighed. "The whole structure of the multiverse is based on the fact that different decisions create different universes. Space travel or no? Even the presence of Klingons here and not in other universes is a product of that if I were to guess."

"How?" the Ambassador asked harshly.

Harry turned. "Because if I were to make a supposition, I would guess that Sentient life in the quadrant of the Galaxy is the product of external influence."

"What?" was the combined cry of all present.

"Think about it. Humans, Klingons, Vulcans, Betazoid, Cardassian … all of these different species of sentient life. Yet they all have very similar forms and, with no or very little scientific intervention, they can interbreed. Think of how _impossible_ that would be if each truly evolved completely separately. Yet somehow it is true. I would guess that some past species was dying .. probably about two billion years ago. Maybe only a billion. Who knows? But I would guess at the very earliest level of your DNA, you share common traits because your worlds were seeded by the same species - a genetic ancestor. It is also probably why different universes have different races: Which planets were seeded probably changed one universe to another and thus, different races. Humans just happen to be common. Something you perhaps should research and find out the truth of. It would be an interesting study. Probably would advance your science too."

Harry was shocked to be interrupted by the a voice. It was not shocking that he was interrupted. It was shocking by the tone that it held: Pure disgust.

"One does not monkey about in dealing with genetics! The Eugenics Wars proved that. We don't need another wave of Augments bent on war!"

Harry turned and saw the Ambassador standing there, his body a study in confrontation. The Vulcans were actually looking at the Ambassador in mild surprise – their eyebrows were raised as only a Vulcan's eyebrow is wont to do. The other humans look only a little shocked, but some looked like they agreed.

Harry looked at him and said, "Ah. And the Voice of Bigotry and Prejudice rears its head." He looked back at the Klingons. "Did I say anything about creating Augments or manipulating genetics to create a better Human or Klingon?"

It was Kor who answered, his face a study in interest. "No. I do believe your words included 'research,' 'truth,' 'science': I heard nothing of 'monkeying about'."

Harry nodded to Kor. "When a human uses that term, it means that one is acting without thought or understanding. Kind of like what is being talked about is for primitives to consider, not 'men of science'." His own disdain was obvious. He turned back to the Ambassador.

"Ambassador. You claim to be from an enlightened society. A society based on science and truth. And yet you rail against this science because someone in the past misused it. Sorry – but every piece of knowledge can be misused. Should we throw it all away and go back to being hunter-gatherers? Science is not, or shouldn't be, political. It should be about truth. Finding out the truth would only help your people and help the Klingons and the other races. Is it so horrible that maybe you might be related in the utter most distant past?"

The Ambassador, as he listened, had calmed down and realized that he had, in fact, been reacting emotionally and not rationally. "No. You are right. It is just that it was so destructive to Earth that we try to avoid ever doing it again. It should be investigated – it might open the door to many things that would help us."

One of the Vulcans added mildly, "That would be quite logical to study."

Harry nodded. He looked back at the Klingons, who were all watching with interest. "Would the Klingons be willing to work with the humans to research the truth of genetics and any possible relation? It would be a place where Klingons could meet Humans who might be acceptable mates. Something for those who might feel they need to expand their base."

The Emperor considered it. "We shall consider this."

Harry nodded. "I should say that there are many ways to find possible mates among humans. You could advertise in their personal ads, 'Mate Wanted. Klingon Warrior seeks strong woman to the mother of Warriors. Weaklings need not apply.' The problem is, the crazy people are the ones who would answer the ad, or the thrill-seekers. Quite fun, maybe, but not the best basis for true pairings.

"A better solution is to form an agreement for working closer with the Federation. Allow Klingons to teach hand-to-hand combat and strategy at the Starfleet Academy. Allow Humans to teach things in the Klingon Empire. Ensure there are no 'Fraterization rules' to get in the way. Have War Games with Starfleet to allow for greater cooperation and understanding between your Warriors and their fighters. It will make you both stronger and ready for threats that are to come – and there are threats that could topple either of your peoples if they don't work together. Joining the Federation is likely not the answer – but close cooperation might be."

The Emperor and the High Council looked at Harry thoughtfully and then started speaking amongst themselves. Harry had an idea. "While you discuss, I believe I will go and retrieve something that might help both you and the Federation."

The Emperor paused and said, "That is fine. We will eat and discuss these things. It is not a matter for quick agreement. I am sure the Federationists would agree."

The Ambassador replied, "Your words, as usual, are wise, Emperor."

Harry remembered one place where he could retrieve what he wanted. He hoped they would be willing to help.

* * *

It had been two hours and the Klingons and Federatonists had both had their meals and were discussing separately the ideas that Harry Potter had put forth.

Suddenly, in the middle of the room, from the spot from which he left, a light appeared. Harry Potter was once again standing among them. He looked around and said, "How long have I been gone?"

The Emperor replied, "Two standard Earth Hours. How long did you think you were gone?"

Harry grinned. "Where I was it took a week." There were sounds of surprise. "I come bearing gifts."

Harry pulled two objects out of his pockets and wandlessly expanded them. Now, there were two large trunks present.

"On one of my travels, I had occasion to pass on a record of all Human history and the sum of knowledge from the last Encyclopedia Britannica to the descendents of Earth in that universe. It allowed them to regain much that was lost. In considering the possible loss of history and knowledge, due to the Eugenics Wars, I thought that copies might be valuable to you. And to be fair, I also brought a copy for the Klingons – there is nothing secret or not widely published within these pages. It also contains other books, dictionaries, star maps, etc, from the society which I visited. They wished to help me to assist you to come to an agreement."

The Emperor was surprised. "Why would they wish to help you help us?"

"Because in that world I helped the Humans and the mechanical lifeform that they created come to an understanding and agreement. The machine race, the Cylons, were literally minutes or hours away from deciding that Humans, having enslaved them, needed to be destroyed. I provided a way where they could live in peace and in freedom. They were appreciative."

The room was shocked. "How did you do that?"

Harry pointed to the chests. "There is a record there. You can read all about it when you have time. They also included a computer and the same records on the computer. Studying their computer technology might assist you to improve your own. Or it might be primitive compared to your own. It doesn't matter. It is freely given and you may do with it as you wish. Considering that it was improved by actual machine sentients, there is likely technology that you can use."

The Emperor and the Ambassador came forward and looked through the crates and saw that, yes, they were identical. Both thanked him for the gift.

Harry grinned. "I have one more gift. But it will require an agreement."

"Oh?"

Harry pulled out a small item from his pocket – well, several of them. "These are the shrunken items which were created in that world. In this universe, you achieve faster-than-light travel by warp drive?"

"Yes. It is the mark of a species ready to be contact that they develop such technology," the Ambassador said.

"Well, in that universe, they achieve FTL by folding space. While they cannot travel the immediate distances that you can travel with warp, they can travel ten light years at a time – instantly. The limitation might be their sensors – yours are much better and so you might be able to go farther. I will gift each of you with these engines and the records of how they are made only if you agree to the concession that the Cylons gave me in presenting it. Otherwise, I am to destroy them immediately."

Everyone in the room was now wholly interested. Such a technology would be an advancement beyond anything they thought possible.

"What conditions?" the Emperor asked.

Harry turned. "You must agree to work with the Federation in order to develop it and that you shall make most solemn agreement that you shall never attack each other using the technology. This is a sword with two edges. You agree to the terms, and you will achieve a massive boost to your technological skills and strategic superiority. But it will tie you to the Federation possibly forever. You reject it, and the technology is lost. And I know that two centuries from now in a possible future, they did not have this technology. So this is something that is entirely new. I will keep these in this unusable form until your two people agree or disagree – but I make no guarantee that I will be allowed to stay. So if I am called without an agreement made – it will be as though your two sides rejected the proposal. So choose, and choose quickly!"

Harry sat down with M'tac and the two females and had some of the food that was left over while he waited. The High Council and the Federation delegation now were sitting together and speaking urgently. He guessed that they would not allow such a technology to pass them by.

Indeed, it was not much time until there seemed to be an agreement. The Federation Ambassador had to quickly contact the Federation to get approval for such a major agreement. Ambassador Plenipotentiary he might be, but this was too big even for him.

Due to the lag in communications it took two hours but the Federation Council had agreed: They would tie themselves to the Klingon Empire and assist with the issue of those with Human DNA in exchange for the knowledge and technology presented.

Harry quickly removed the shrinking charm in an area that they would fit. There were several engines of several sizes, from those that would fit on a Colonial Raptor all the way up to engines for a Battlestar. The Klingons' eyes lit up at the name. There were also technical specifications and the known information – the technology had been a gift from the Lords of Kobal and they didn't fully understand it either.

Several Federation security officers and Klingon Warriors were placed to guard the items until they were taken to where they could be studied by the joint teams.

Finally, they were all back in the hall (except those guarding the engines).

The Emperor stood and said, "Harry, Son of James, Son of Fleamont, of the House of Potter. You have done the Empire a great service. What boon would you ask to repay it? I would make your House a Noble House in the Empire, but I do not think you shall be here much longer if what you have said is true."

Harry nodded. "Yes." He then had a sudden thought – and a sudden idea. He turned. "I will have to ask the Federation delegation to leave the Hall. What will be said is for Klingon ears alone – no matter the agreements to work together that you are hashing out."

The Federation delegation looked to the Emperor who nodded. The respectfully withdrew.

Harry turned back. "First, I will verify something." He took his wand and quickly shot two spells, each one hitting one of the two females he had spent the night with. Both had a blue glow around their bellies. "Emperor! These two females, both of Warrior Houses, have achieved what they sought with me: Each carries my child. And each carries a boy child. If your words are true, then the position of a Noble House is exactly what reward you can give me."

The Emperor grinned. "Done!" The High Council and the Warriors cheered in agreement. Harry, however, became deadly serious. "M'ra. K'lana. Come here."

They both came. "Both of you are now carrying my child. Both of my sons shall be of the House of Potter. But a House takes more than a name. It takes resources, and allies, and it must have a purpose. Will you help me to ensure that the House of Potter has all of these so that you know your children will achieve greatness?"

Both nodded fiercely.

"Then I name M'Ra of the House of Kor and K'Lana of the House of K'mpec to be, both of you, Mother-Regents of the House of Potter. Your job shall be to ensure that these children are raised as Warriors and that they take their place in House Potter. You shall not compete against each other. The strength of one is the strength of all. House Potter shall not suffer internal treachery. Any would kill their own shall be destroyed – even should he or she be the last of the House. The House is better dead than controlled by any Kinslayer!"

There were growls of approval from the watching Klingons. These were ideals that they agreed with.

"M'tac! You are second Son of the House of Mogh. Do you have other obligation to your House other than to come when called in defense of the House?"

"No. I am expected to make my own way and to seek my own glory."

"You are a strong Warrior and a worthy adversary. Will you accept the position of Champion of House Potter?" Harry's question was fierce and solemn all at once.

M'tac stood tall. "Yes. I will be Champion to House Potter."

Harry nodded and took off the sword and scabbard on his back. "This is the Sword of Gryffindor, wielded by my ancestor of a thousand years. It is now the Sword of the House of Potter. I pass this to you with the understanding that you shall teach the children of House Potter to fight. You shall be Godfather to my sons, and they will come to you as they would come to a father. Do you accept?"

M'tac gave a Klingon salute. "With Honor!" Harry handed him the Sword of Gryffindor.

Harry pulled the sack of Galleons from his pocket and handed it to M'Ra. "These are all of the coins that I brought with me. A curious thing about this sack – it is much larger on the inside than the outside. I hope that almost 50,000 pieces of gold will be sufficient to ensure that the House of Potter is established?"

M'tac laughed. "More than enough."

Harry grinned. "Good!" He looked around and found some scrap metal. He wandlessly summoned it and then, using the Deathstick, transfigured it. "This is the crest of the House of Potter!"

Everyone looked. Upon the shield, the top said, "Potter". Below it were words in both Klingon and Latin. "Ut Imperii Scutum" – "Shield of the Empire". It showed a Gryffon with its wing shielding what was below in the upper left quadrant and a phoenix with splayed wings in the lower right. The other quadrants were the two colors blood red and gold.

"Our Motto is as you see here. The most solemn trust of the House of Potter is that it shall always protect the Empire – in whatever method deemed proper at the time: Diplomacy, Politics, Economics, War. We protect the Empire. Not the Emperor. Not the Noble Houses. Not some new idea. But the heart of the Empire – the heart of ANY Empire: The people who make up the Empire. Luckily, as Kor said yesterday, the Emperors have all, with few exceptions, been Warriors who have worked for the betterment of the Empire. And so House Potter shall remain loyal to the Emperor. He also said that a few small exceptions were quickly killed. I expect that any who might harm the Empire shall find an Enemy of House Potter – whoever they might be."

While the Emperor and the High Council were slightly taken aback by this, if anyone had looked they would have seen Kor of the House of Kor grinning in approval. He was in full agreement.

Harry sighed and said, "I have one more charge for you."

Both females stood ready, their attention fully on Harry. "If you find a worthy Warrior in the future, after I am gone, and you wish to mate and bear his children, I shall expect you to follow your heart. Yes, you are the Mother-Regents of House Potter. But I will not deny you what you might need for personal happiness. No one you take to husband, however, may take the rule of House Potter from you – this is for you and your sons who follow alone. If you are not available and your sons not old enough, then M'tac shall rule in your stead until you return or my sons are old enough. Do you understand?"

Both nodded.

"And if you have children, and for some reason the House of their father does not accept them, and the houses of your fathers do not accept them, House Potter shall take them as their own: House Potter does not turn its back on its own – EVER. Except in the case of treachery and kinslaying. Do you understand?"

Both nodded and smiled at that. It was more than any Klingon woman could expect under normal circumstances.

"Now, I have one more thing that must be done. You saw my memories and the battle with the snake. Yes?"

"Yes," M'ra said.

"It was glorious," K'lana added.

"You saw the bird that healed me, even at the edge of death?"

Both nodded, now curious.

"I need you to each cut yourselves on the arm, not too deep but deep enough to bleed."

Both quickly did so. Harry nodded. "This is what I want kept secret to Klingons only." Harry quickly changed into his phoenix form and cried out into the room. The Klingons watched, amazed.

Harry then moved and cried tears in the arm of K'lana first and then M'ra. The Hall watched amazed as the cuts quickly healed. Harry turned back to himself. "I have just put into your body the tears of a phoenix. Any hurts you might have suffered or any poison that you might have not been aware of in your bodies will be removed by this. I would have healthy mothers for my children."

Both females embraced him fiercely. After a long moment, they let go. At that, he felt the call.

"Emperor! The Universe calls me. Q'Plah!"

"Harry, Lord of Potter! Q'Plah!" He gave Harry the Klingon salute. The rest of the halls echoed him.

Harry looked back to the two women and M'tac. "Raise them to be strong and honorable. But love them as only fathers and mothers can."

Harry turned once again and called out, "To Protect the Empire!" He then turned and disappeared in a ball of light. Music wafted around the chambers, and it sound martial and victorious. The Klingons were kept still by it until it disappeared. They let out a might roar in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I toyed with bringing Cylons (to combat the Borg in the future) but decided that was going too cliché even for me. I hope you all enjoyed the arc. The whole thing about genetics was always in the cards. Starfleet was quite bigoted and provincial about genetic research through the Original series and beyond. Remember that Sarek and Amanda had to get help to conceive in secret because most would not accept it. That was something that always bothered me. It took until Voyager when they treated it as any other science.
> 
> I left out another tie-in, the one dealing with Mitochondrial Eve. It fit but was too much effort to include. So … eh. Another time.
> 
> The House of Potter, as one reviewer suggested, was always planned as well. Why make Harry show up with the sword and a bag of Galleons otherwise?


	5. Consequences: The Klingon Warbird Gryffindor

Star Trek AU: TNG S01E26

* * *

Captain Picard's arrival back to the ship was not the pleasant homecoming that the crew had expected. "Mr. Crusher. Make way to the following coordinates:" Picard rattled them off.

Wesley looked at the Captain in shock, "Captain … these coordinates will put us right on the Neutral Zone."

"You have your orders, Mr. Crusher."

"Yes, sir!" Wesley quickly did as ordered and the ship was underway.

Picard pushed a button on his command chair. "All senior officers to the Captain's Ready Room." Picard stood and quickly exited.

The crew were somber at the obvious distress that the Captain was expressing – well, to those who knew him. Very soon, the Senior staff were all present.

"We have a major problem. Several outposts along the Neutral Zone have fallen out of communication. We fear they have been destroyed. We have been ordered to investigate, even crossing into the Neutral Zone as necessary."

There was a gasp. "But that would violate the treaties with Romulus. We haven't seen the Romulans in forty years, although the Klingons report that they have been active."

Picard nodded. "Yes. However, Starfleet feels that it is an acceptable risk and there are legal grounds if we find the outposts destroyed. We must prepare for any eventuality."

Not liking it but placing their trust in the Captain they chorused, "Aye, Aye, Captain!"

The Enterprise found what had been feared. Every outpost on the Federation side of the border had been destroyed. There was one trail found … into the Neutral Zone. Picard ordered the ship forward. The ship went on Yellow Alert.

However, when the Enterprise found the outposts on the Romulan side, they found that these too had suffered the same fate. Before the Captain could make an order, Tasha Yar called out, "Captain! Romulan Warbird decloaking off the Port Bow. They're hailing us!"

"On screen!"

Picard was shown a view that hadn't been seen in a generation. A very large Romulan War Bird was shown on one of the major screens. In the middle, the image of two Romulans. The Senior one asked, "What is the Federation doing invading the Neutral Zone? This is a provocation to war."

Captain Picard tried to be consilliatory. "I'm sorry, Captain. We are investigating several destroyed outposts. A trail led us here and we were shocked to find your own outpost destroyed as well."

The Romulan Captain eased only the very smallest amount as he looked to his First Officer. Before anything could be said, a voice could be heard from the Romulan ship. "Commander! A Klingon Warship is warping into the system!"

The Romulan's face took on a look of anger. "You try to deceive us? You work with those …."

Before the Romulan could finish, another voice interrupted. It was from the Enterprise's bridge. The Klingon officer at Ops, Lietenant Worf, called out, "Confirmed! One Klingon Bird of Prey. And Captain! … It is the Gryffindor!"

The reaction on the Romulans' faces was visible. "We will speak to you soon. Hold your positioin and do not arm your ship." The screen went blank.

* * *

Hours Earlier:

The Emperor and the High Council were in a meeting regarding matters of state when there was an interruption. They heard a guard call out, "You cannot …"

Another voice interrupted. "You know me. Stand aside or your blood will decorate the floor of the Council's chambers … and my blade."

The High Council was curious, as was the Emperor. Few had the authority to interrupt a High Council meeting. When the doors opened, they saw: Yes, this was one who had that authority.

James, the current Lord of House Potter entered leading his eldest son and the current Champion from the House of Mogh. As was proper, the three stopped halfway in and dropped into a Klingon salute.

The Emperor asked, "Lord Potter. You interrupt matters of State. I would assume you have good reason."

"Yes, Emperor." Potter of House Potter then stood tall. "I have received word from the Federation/Romulan Neutral Zone. Several Klingons work there. They have gone out of communication. But I received a special message from one who lived there who was of my House: They were under attack and soon to be destroyed."

James of House Potter looked incensed. "There were Klingons there. There were _Potters_ there. I ask permission to take my ship and investigate and, if I find the culprits, permission to ensure Justice is served. If necessary, I would ask permission to call to arms the Gryffindor Alliance."

The High Council knew how serious this request was. The House of Potter was the Shield of the Empire. If they decided there was a threat, they had many Houses who were allied and they would attack and destroy that which threatened the Empire – or subjugate it to the Empire's purposes. Potters did not waste resources. No other House in the Empire had the rights that this one did. But no other House was as Loyal either. And so …

The Emperor stood. "As Emperor, I hereby give you the Permission and Authority to act as you see fit. If you must call the Alliance to Arms, I insist you send your youngest son to the Council as your representative and the Guard of the Emperor."

James saluted, disappointed but expecting it. His youngest son was newly given the title of Warrior and hadn't seen true battle yet. He would take him and allow him to start to earn his glory. But the Empire never let all members of the House of Potter go to Battle – the High Council and the Emperor insisted that there would always be one of Potter blood kept back to repopulate the House as needed. The Empire could not afford to lose the Shield of the Empire.

"It shall be as you say, Emperor." The Lord of Potter called out in challenge the war cry that sang to the blood of their house for over a century: "TO PROTECT THE EMPIRE!" The three quickly finished their salute and withdrew.

* * *

Wesley was confused. "Why did they stop making threats when Lt. Worf identified the Gryffindor?"

The First Officer was about to speak but Worf interrupted. "Permission to explain?"

The Captain nodded. "Go ahead."

Worf spoke to Wesley. "You have not yet attended the Academy so you may not know. But the Gryffindor is the personal Warship of the head of the House of Potter. Started by a blooded Human warrior who was already a Lord by birthright, he got two children on Klingon females. He was instrumental in creating the Klingon/Federation alliance. In recognition, the House of Potter was created. The House of Potter holds a special place in the Empire. They are the Shield of the Empire. They have never fought in any conflict they deemed offensive but have fought in every battle and war that was deemed defensive. The Gryffindor is only seen when Klingon citizens, especially those of House Potter, are killed outside of already acknowledged conflict. The Gryffindor may go as it will in any space and can perform any action it deems necessary. This is recognized by every government that the Klingons have made agreement with for over a century."

He turned. "Captain! Permission to act as Liaison with the Gryffindor, Sir!"

Captain Picard could tell how important this was to his Ops Officer. "Granted."

The crew watched as the unusually colored Klingon Warhsip appeared in proximity. Instead of the grey of a normal Warbird, it was colored red and gold.

Tasha Yar called out, "Transmission coming in from both ships."

"Put them both up."

The Romulans were once again seen. On the other side, a Klingon Warrior who was somewhat smaller than normal was seen – but he still looked extremely powerful. He spoke first.

"I am James son of Fleamont of the House of Potter. To whom am I speaking?"

"This is Commander Tashir of the Romulan Warship Kasira."

The Captain answered, "Captain Picard of the Federation Flagship Enterprise. Our Liasion to you shall be Lietentant Worf of the House of Mogh."

The Captain grinned. "House Mogh! Worf! We are Kin from afar! My Champion is from the House of Mogh as has every one of them been since my house was created. Well met!"

Worf called back in joy. "You Honor me! How may the Enterprise aid the Shield of the Empire?"

The Captain of the Gryffindor's face took on a harsh look. "I received a report from a Kinsman on a Federation outpost that it was under attack. Before I could retrieve details, the transmission was blocked. I used the Fold drive at my disposal to arrive as soon as I could but the post was already gone. However, my Kinsman did as those of the House of Potter are honorbound to do: He recorded every scrap of information in a way that most sensors cannot decipher so that a record could be retrieved by House Potter. These attacks were not by the Federation or the Romulans – I will now transmit the information that was retrieved!"

Tasha called out, "Information is being transmitted!"

They heard a similar call on the Romulan bridge.

"I will give each of your crews an hour to analyze this. And then we will meet. As this is Romulan space it is only just that the Romulan Commander decide which ship we shall meet upon."

"Lord Potter, I select your ship as you will have the longest time to analyze the data," the Romulan said.

"Agreed!" the Captain of the Gryffindor said.

"Agreed," Worf said after getting the nod from Captain Picard.

"One Hour. And Worf! Please come with the Federation group. If there is time, you shall greet your kinsman and eat with your kin."

Word's grin was fierce. "I am honored."

* * *

One of the Centurions on the Romulan ship looked ready to protest, even as he kept his silence. The Commander noticed and asked, "You have something that concerns you, Centurion?"

It just blurted out of the soldier. "Why do you let that Barbarian dictate terms? They are in our space! They should be destroyed!"

The Commander nodded. "And if it were any other ship and any other Captain, I would do as you suggest. But the Klingon House of Potter is different. They have proven their Honor beyond question."

"How?" the Centurion asked, confused.

"During a time when we were more directly at odds but not in a war with the Klingon Empire, a rogue Klingon House took steps to assassinate our Empress and our Praetor. House Potter took offense at such dishonorable attacks and took steps to thwart the attack. They then hunted down and killed every Warrior of that rogue house and destroyed it utterly.

"However, House Potter will not kill innocents. They told us something that they never told their High Council: House Potter took every child from that rogue House and adopted them and ensured they were taught Honor as a Potter understands Honor. They told us this because they did not want to lie when reporting what they had done.

"They do not attack without cause – ever. For their destruction of a Klingon House that would sow war when the Emperor did not desire it and because of its refusal to attack or kill those who are innocent, and because they saved our Empress's life, House Potter is allowed to go where they will when it involves the defense of their own. The Gryffindor is sacrosanct. I would add, unless they attack without provocation, but they never would. We are that certain."

A/N: That's it for that. A small vignette. But it shows some of the effects of the Traveler's visit.


	6. Worf's Visit to the Gryffindor

The three captains plus their support staff had finished the meeting on the Gryffindor. The records recorded and retrieved by the House Potter resident on one of the Federation outposts had shown that the attacking race or ship was not one that was part of any known force.

The Cardassians, the Tholians, the Gorn – none of these had ships that were shaped likes spheres and cubes. No one knew what race the attacking force belonged to, but all saw that, instead of complete destruction, different people had been transported away, as well as some technological items, and the rest was destroyed as though to cover up the missing pieces.

This quite enraged the Captain of the Gryffindor. "While my family was not taken – there were definitely Klingons among those lost as well as humans. I would assume, also, that Romulans were taken from their outposts."

Commander Tashir of the Kasira nodded. "It is likely that you are correct. We will investigate our own outposts and compare disruption residue against the recorded numbers and see how many were taken."

Captain Picard nodded. "We will do the same on the Federation outposts. Lord Potter, I assume you will be joining us?"

James of House Potter nodded. "I believe your scanners might be better than ours and your assistance will be most helpful to our investigation." He looked to the other ships' Captains. "When this is reported to the Emperor, it is likely that the defensive alliance my House leads will be called, or at least notified. Klingon blood has been spilt without Honor. Potter blood has been stolen from our House. Innocent blood cries out to us.

"Should either of your people be attacked again by these honorless vermin, you have only to call and the entire Gryffindor Alliance of the Klingon Empire shall come at your word, regardless of other diplomatic or political circumstance. Do you understand?"

The Romulan Commander stood and nodded respectfully. "I shall alert the Senate and the Empress. Let us know if you are attacked by these. I make no guarantee – but I shall raise a voice toward assistance. If nothing else, I will do everything in my power to ensure the Empress orders that the Empire shall not take advantage of your peoples should there be vulnerabilities due to the actions of whatever this enemy is."

The other two Captains nodded in respect. Romulans and their politics were brutal and their sense of Honor was other. Each recognized the great concession this Commander made.

The Captain of the Enterprise put in his too cents. "I shall request permission to pass all information regarding these attacks to both Empires, regardless of where it is found or what type it is – even if it is classified or limited. This enemy is a common threat. Only by knowing all can we hope to win. I shall do this as the Captain of the Federation Flagship."

The other two captains nodded. Humans liked to keep things to themselves because Knowledge was Power. The Federation was quite free with certain things but quite tight-lipped about others. Once again they recognized that Picard was making a sacrifice which would cost him political power in the interest of the common good.

These were three of the more important ships for each of their governments and those leading them understood the various political realities far better than other, less educated fools. Each could recognize the truth of why certain actions were taken and judge correctly the exact consideration being given.

Each was giving what they could and holding nothing back – within their own sphere of authority. The central governments would, of course, make the final decisions; they had no power over that.

After the Romulans were beamed back to their ship, Captain Picard turned to Lt. Worf. "Mr. Worf. As our Liaison, why don't you stay on the Gryffindor for the next, oh, three hours or so, to set the terms of our cooperative efforts. If you need anything, call Tasha Yar." The Captain said this with a small smile.

Worf gave a great Klingon grin. "Thank you, Captain. I will not disappoint. I will be requesting a package from stasis which will aid in our good relations with the Gryffindor."

The Captain was curious – but not that much. There were other matters of more immediate import.

After the rest of the Federationists had left, the Captain and his Champion turned on their guest. "And how is the Head of House Mogh doing on the Federation Flagship?"

Worf gave a long-suffering look. "Yes, my father was the Head of House. But our kinsman is doing a fine job running the house – I am acquitting myself as a Warrior as circumstances allow: The Federation is a bit more peaceful than our people. I do not need to return to Qo'noS quite yet."

The two laughed at Worf. This was an ongoing source of needling on their part.

Not many in the Federation were aware of exactly how important Worf was to the Empire, especially because he was raised by humans on Earth.

The House of Mogh was one of the Klingon Empire's Great Houses. Formerly the House of Martok, it was renamed when the old Head of House was liquidated with the other High Council members during the takeover by Emperor Mur'Eq during the Genetic Crisis of the Mid 23rd Century. The sons of Martok, led by the eldest, Mogh, had backed the Emperor to erase the stain that their Head of House had become. The Emperor had renamed the House to remove any stain from the family, leaving the corruption with the name of Martok.

Worf's father, Mogh of the House of Mogh had been living on the Khitomar Colony with his wife and son when it was attacked. Due to the actions of House Potter, it was quickly found that the former House of Duras was the traitorous source which had caused the Romulans to attack. House Duras had provided false intelligence – the Romulan government was held blameless by the standards of Honor of House Potter and its allies.

Worf had been found by those who responded first: The Federation. One of the crew, Sergey Rozhenko, had found the small boy and instantly fell in love. With the Empire in turmoil, returning the child had been impossible for that moment.

When a member of the House of Duras found that the Heir of the House of Mogh was living amongst the humans, he had tried to use guile to "return" a "lost son." But the Champion of House Potter had already contacted Rozhenko and given permission for him and his wife to foster the boy until the current turmoil was settled.

When House Duras had tried to force the Humans to give over the boy, Sergey had battled the honorless Klingon, his already strong love for the boy the impetus behind his actions. When another tried to kill Sergey from behind, his wife, Helena, had brained the would-be assassin with a frying pan and broke his neck.

House Duras was the former Great House which had been slaughtered after their attempt on the Romulan Empress and Praetor. That it was payback for Khitomer as well was not spoken but understood.

The temporary Regent of House Mogh and current Potter Champion, who had gotten wind of the attack, had arrived with another of his house and the eldest Son of Potter just in time to see the Human couple spitting vitriolic words over the dead Klingons and explaining what they would do to anyone else who would dare to put their son in danger.

The small Klingon boy, Worf, was clinging to his Human father from behind and mimicking him as best he could.

The Regent of House Mogh made an instant decision: After congratulating them for showing true Honor, Sergey and Helena Rozhenko were made members of House Mogh and given permanent fosterage of the future head of the House, as long as others were allowed to come and teach the boy the traditions and skills he would need as a Klingon Warrior. Those with the Champion had agreed with him: They knew of no better option than the couple before them.

Helena, who had long known that she could not have children of her own, realized that this Warrior had acceded to their request to keep the boy as their own and was overjoyed.

The eldest Son of Potter enjoyed the many laughs he would receive in future years as he told the tale and described the Champion of House Potter nearly being forced unconscious from lack of breath when Helena, mother of Worf, threw herself forward and embraced the Champion with all her might.

Klingons who visited the boy to teach him greatly respected Helen Rozhenko and had learned to escape her maternal hugs as quickly as possible lest they too be laid low due to lack of breath. Sergey refused to restrain his wife – in his opinion, such strong Warriors should easily be able to endure a woman's embrace.

Visitors also absolutely loved her Blood Pie – it was legend. Worf knew this and so this was the package in stasis that he had retrieved from the Enterprise for his meal with his kinsmen.

Needless to say, the meal was quite enjoyable. They then went back to the terrible work ahead of them: Analyzing these attacks.


End file.
